She's My Shining Star: Dawn of Diaz (Reboot)
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Alright, my last attempt at this fic was met with more jeers than Roman Reigns. But this time it's gonna be different, I hope. This is now a collab fic with my friend ndit19. Rated, M. Starco. A lonely, lovesick Marco was originally going to take Star before she can get married. But now he finds the one he loves most in grave danger. Can Marco keep Star safe? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone. I have an announcement to make, it's really important. I have decided to remake my story of 'She's My Shining Star: Dawn of Diaz'. My original story was admittedly rushed and gave off creepy vibes, but I promise this one is gonna be different. I have enlisted the help of my fanfiction best friend 19 to help me with this reboot, he has more experience than me in story telling. I made too much of an effort to be in the Starco fandom, but I have a feeling this will be a lot better than my last work.**

 **I hope you guys like this better than the original.**

Tomorrow was a big day for Mewni, it was the crowing of the new queen and king of Mewni. Princess Star Butterfly, the most wild, caring, determined, and the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She was set to get married to her once again boyfriend Tom Lucitor, a half-demon, Star's former ex-boyfriend. After seven years I thought their relationship would have ended like their last run, but sadly they held strong even after I told Tom about Star and I kissing. One day Star popped the question, and yes I thought it sounded kind of weird, it's actually a normal thing in Mewni since the Butterfly family have a matrilineal system, meaning the queen has more power then the king, and to my dismay he said yes. I don't have problems with Tom since we're sorta friends now, but hearing him accept that offer, it hurt my heart more.

I was watching from the foyer, seeing them have their first kiss as an engaged couple was my breaking point. Star was the sole reason why I came to back to Mewni, she's what I gave up everything on Earth for. After that war with Toffee, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I could hardly focus on anything back on Earth, not even my girlfriend at the time Jackie Lynn Thomas, who Star helped me get with.

If I was really honest with myself, I don't think my feelings for Jackie were as serious I had wanted to believe. The day Star came to my school, seeing her fun-loving and cheerful nature, her sweet naivety of all things Earth, her smooth skin blessed with those little hearts on her cheeks, her luscious blonde hair. She was the first real friend I ever had, one I could be proud of. She stayed by me, even with my reputation as the 'Safe Kid'. But that's not the only thing that drew me to her.

Everyone I met always said that I never take any risks, or calls me cute when I try to be a bad boy. I had always wanted to take risks and have a little more excitement in my life. And after I had met Star, I was given a whole new adventure every day. A change to have fun and be on the wild the side, that's when I realized something. Something I had always tried to suppress for years, something I can't leave bottled up anymore.

I love Star Butterfly.

I just couldn't go one full minute without my mind going back to the princess of Mewni, and everything that made her who she is. She's cute, funny, wild, caring, strong, determined, amazing, and she gives me this warm fuzzy feeling that I never got from anyone. Not even Jackie.

But, me. An average high school kid, and a princess with all the power in the universe. Like that will ever happen. She could do way better than me. I was always too scared that she would rebuff my affections and our friendship would be ruined, so I tried focusing on other things so I wouldn't end up making a fool of myself. Hell, I even dated Kelly for awhile. But making a fool of myself was kind of my superpower, one I'm not very proud of. But Star actually loved that about me, and she still stayed by my side. She was perfect.

But after I returned to Mewni, shit just got worse, my cape that I wore for weeks was a joke and when I told her how I get there and what happened with me and Jackie. I was gonna ask if she and Tom were... you know. But like she can read my mind, she nonchalantly said yes. All my hopes and dreams of making what has been my all time top ambition of being in a romantic and meaningful relationship with the sole girl I have ever dreamed of, went down the drain. After she made me her squire, which she expected me to stay by her side, we spent less time together, and she's been less of a friend everyday since then. And after the wedding, she'll end up forgetting who I am all together.

My heart just can't take that abuse, I can't lose the one thing that is keeping me sane. I can't just tell her I love her, it would cause all kinds of problems. For Star, Tom, the kingdom, everything. I just didn't know what to do.

But in the back of my mind, a small voice was telling me something. ' _ **There is one thing that you can do to get what you want. Just take it by force**_.' That's crazy, I can't just take Star away. I could get in so much trouble. **_'Would you rather spend the rest of eternity sobbing in a tub of ice cream while the one you love more than life itself is hitched to that demon?'_**

Hmmmmmm, I don't like it. But he does make a good point.

And so, with everyone asleep. The whole kingdom, the castle, the town, all of Mewni. Were in slumber, not a peep to be heard. Perfect. I looked outside my door, no sign of any guards. And tip toed out of my room, in a black hoodie, sweatpants, and black shoes. I quietly made my way to Star's master bedroom. My time of here in the castle gave me some good knowledge of the castle's directions and guard patrol schedules, plus thanks to Eclpisa's secret tunnels it made it so much easier. As I entered the room I found Star laying in bed, oh how I just wanted to show her how much I love her then and there, but not right now.

I carefully made my way to Star, he porcelain skin and pink hearts shines beautifully in the moonlight, I caressed my hand on her cheek, it was the only thing I got close to any physical contact with her, she started to chirn in her sleep and backed away.

Stay focus Diaz, you have to… suddenly I heard the door opened I ducked down under her bed and crawled under it hoping who ever opened the door didn't see him, I then heard footsteps coming and Star waking up.

"Hey what are you doing here." She said but that was all I heard after a couple of minutes I heard footsteps leaving the room and the light going out, I soon crawled out and saw Star was back to sleep, but something seem off upon closer inspection, I saw were a needle was shot into her neck, as I touched it I barely felt a pulse, I put my ear on her chest and heard a faint heartbeat. She was dying! They were drugging, her no wonder she was so distant from me, whoever came in was slowly killing her! I checked my clock and saw that I don't have much time, it was a risky but I need to get her out of here, fast! I picked her up and slumped her over my shoulder and pulled out my scissors, I didn't know where I was going but all I know is that I need to protect Star.

I found myself in the sandwich dimension carrying Star over my shoulders I went to a high tree with an opening in its roots. As soon as I enter it, I placed Star down, she looked so peaceful but I had no time to stare. If i'm going to keep her safe I need to make this place more comfortable, I then looked around to see what I could, I turn back to Star and cupped her cheek.

Don't worry Star, I'll take care of you. I soon left the hideaway to rumage for supplies.

Meanwhile

Tom was in his chambers getting ready for the wedding soon he'll be Tom Butterfly dressed in all white, he was soon interrupted by someone barging in.

"Lord Tom! Princess Star is missing!" He said. Tom looked back with a calm expression.

"I know" he said to him "It doesn't change anything they'll need a ruler and don't worry they'll get it." He said as he balled his fist. "I'm sorry Star." He said as he looked out towards the horizon.

"Hell will be unleashed soon."

 **So yeah, this one is gonna be different. And if anyone wants to be a rotten deuce, take it with Bandit. It's his work too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter of the new and improved, "She's My Shining Star: Dawn of Diaz".**

Tom was standing at the altar, he was looking nervous, most would think pre-wedding jitters but that wasn't the case. It was something else was on his mind, he looked back and saw his mother in tears, and melting the floor around her. Tom gave a nervous smile as, everyone was just waiting for the bride, but the only one that came was a servant that informed everyone that Star was gone. Tom was even more nervous, 'Why did I agree to this? This was supposed to be our special day, now because of me Star is probably gonna die'. Everyone was freaking out, Tom then tighten his fist. Just then they heard a booming sound, they all looked over and saw a woman wearing gothic-themed dress, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long mauve gloves, and black flats with pale purple socks, but what stood out the most was her parasol. The glowing crystal on top shined brightly, the woman then went up to the altar and looked at Tom.

"I did what you asked." He said.

"And Star?" She asked

"She's 'missing'." He said as he looked away. Eclpisa then taps his cheek.

"Good boy." She said she closes the Parasol and looks out the audience.

"Hello fine Mewman, My Name his Eclipsa Butterfly, your reinstated queen of Mewni". Lightning flashed when she said this, which is weird because there were no clouds out.

Tom just stood by the side, feeling a stinging pain in his stomach. Worst than when he had a demoncism to remove a little demon thingamajib from him that made him angry, but he only had one removed because there was no way he was going through that again. But this was worst, 'Star, please forgive me.'

-Meanwhile-

In the sandwich dimension, vacant no life but the sandwich monster roaming. But unknown to it I, Marco Diaz, have been living here for the past few days now. I think I lost track of time a while ago, so far no one has been looking for me, and that's good. I need it to keep it that way, just until I can figure out what to do. I soon returned to my hiding spot under the tree, I felt around the ground to find the handle, I pulled on it and found my makeshift ladder. When I reached to bottom, I grabbed the torch I left and went down a tunnel, I think this why I lost track of time, in order to keep Star safe while i'm not around I dug these tunnels. It took awhile but with a little knowledge and my motivation I was able to make this large underground cave, with a chimney, that took way longer to make, supported by various sticks to keep whatever else lives her from getting in or it caving in on us

"Star I'm back." I said as I saw her, my precious Star, laying in the makeshift bed. Her eyes were opened, but very glassy. Whatever was in her made her lifeless, I crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her cheek and cressed it. I would check her pulse frequently just to make sure she was okay, sure I could have taken her back to earth but I knew that would be the first place they would check, so I came here. I soon helped her up sit up and placed a bib on her. "Alright Star, today I got some tomato soup." I soon started to feed her the soup, it was good to see her react to it, but i just wish I could do more than this, but until I figure out what's wrong with her.

As I continued to feed her, I started to contemplate how we got here. I was originally gonna take Star to this really cool seaside style world I stumbled upon when I was closing portals with Heckapoo for like two, three weeks tops. Or ten years, and overtime show her how much of an amazing guy, friend, and hopefully husband I can be. I would make up a story on how Tom had propose to some succubus princess in Hell before she asked him to marry her, she probably wouldn't believe me at first, but I had my ways. You learn a lot from a former queen of Mewni who had a dark side and married a monster, I think I need to see a doctor. But then I witness the girl I love most getting some kind of drug that is killing her, and my 'safe kid' powers came into play. And I couldn't bear to see my shining star in such critical condition, even if it means having her miss her wedding. But I can't focus on that right now, I need to take care of Star. For as long as I have to, I'll cherish any time I can get with her.

"...and that's the last of it." I said as she ate the last spoon full of soup, she has a hazy smile on her face. She always goes through life optimistic, and I knew she wasn't gonna stop now.

"...Thank... you... Marco." she let out painfully.

"Star," I held her comfortingly, "You're gonna be okay." she weakly hugged me back.

"Marco, wh-what happened?"

I looked her in the eye, and said with a straight face "I don't know, but I'll always stay by your side. Through thick and thin, from Hell and back. I will always, always, be there when you need me. You're the most important thing in my life."

I could vaguely see a faint blush on her beautifully gorgeous face, she leaned into my hug and wrapped her arms around me. "Marco, I-I. I-"

"Shhhhhh, rest up Star." I softly instructed as I carefully laid her back down.

"But-"

"Doctor's order." she sighed as she succumbed to slumber, whatever those bastards injected into Star has made her extremely drowsy. I got up from the bed to go forage for tonight's supper, but not before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. I headed to the exit to the tunnels, I looked back to see her resting peacefully. Like an angel, a beautiful, Mewman angel. I softly mumbled, "I love you, Star." and then headed out, but not before grabbing my torch light.

Star Butterfly.

If anyone tries to mess with her, and get away with it. Not even an act of god can save them.

Because she's MY shining Star, and no other star in any dimension shines brighter.

"When I find the bastard that tried to take Star away from me, permanently. There's gonna be some MAJOR hell to pay, for Star."

 **Leave a fav, follow, and review! And check out some of my other fics too, and of course the works of B. Bandit 19. Cause he's 50% of this story, and my best friend ever.**

 **We call ourselves, the 'Death Bandits'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3.**

As Time passed in the Kingdom of Mewni, the newly appointed and rightful ruler Queen Eclipsa was watching over her kingdom, mewmans and monsters filled the streets, some were actually too nervous to talk to one another, but to Eclipsa it was the perfect Mewni. And to one's shock and surprise it wasn't as bad as they thought, some of the monsters were actually quick to find employment that can use their quirks to good use. One tall monster was able to pull a kid's kite out of a tree. Despite Eclipsa's dark magic and how she got to be queen again, I can admit that this was so much better than I had originally thought. Though a great portion of the mewmen population were still afraid they're gonna get their arms ripped off.

"Oh isn't this just wonderful, Mewmans and Monster, living in harmony?" Eclipsa twirled in ecstasy asked as she looked over to see Moon and River, well into their elder age, sitting in chairs, both saddened and angry. Sad that Star was missing and angry, that Eclipsa had something to do with it. Eclipsa then went towards the false king and queen.

"Oh come on cheer up you sour pusses, it's a new day in the kingdom." She said. "Mewni has never been more diverse, it's the differences that make the world so rich, diverse, and wonderful."

"Eclipsa, our daughter is missing and you staged a coup to get rid of her." Moon yelled.

"Actually I really don't know what happened to your daughter, Tom was the one who had to make sure she was just out of the way, but killed, you should really ask him." She said honestly, in spite of her past actions leading up to her in-crsytalment. She would never want to hurt Star at all, or any of her Butterfly kin, sure she had to get Star out of the picture but death was way too much. She already killed one of her family and that was because Meteora was turned into a rampaging soul-devouring beast that nearly destroyed all of Mewni. She didn't want to go through that again, though she really would like to know what Tom did to get Star away. Just then the little pitter patter of footsteps came and a little girl wearing a blue dress with black buttons and dressed shoes with.

"Hello Mommy." The young princess said, Meteora then went up to her and she picked her up.

"Why hello Meteora, the author was just writing about you." the newly reincarnated Meteora giggled at that, having no idea what her mother was talking about. "How's my little angel doing today?" She asked.

"I'm doing well and Daddy said that "He'll be here shortly, he just has somethings he need to take care off"." She said.

"Alright dear, why don't you go to the garden and pick out some roses, for mommy."

"Okay Mommy." Young Meteora said as she skips away.

"Sweet thing isn't she, she doesn't remember anything which gives me a change to be a better mother." Eclipsa said as she claps her hands. "Now if you will excuse me." She said as she leaves to join her daughter.

"Star, please okay." Moon prayed.

Just then they heard a what sounded like a cry in the distance, but when they looked they saw a monster with spike balls holding a little girl a little to close to an edge. But they saw it was facing a far off waterfall, and the girl was just squealing from the view.

"Thanks for the boost Spikebalks" the girl thanked sweetly.

"Bye Veena, good luck on that spelling test!"

River and Moon looked to each other in confusion, they were taught they're whole lives that monsters were savages. And Moon still had a little distrust with Buff Frog during the war with Toffee, but now she needed to rethink everything she knew about monsters.

-meanwhile-

Marco was hiding in a tree as he watched the Sandwich monster pass by as he waited.

 _"come on, just a little further."_ Marco whispered. The beast was then snaged and hanged upside down just then the sandwich came out neatly on the plate, Marco then went down and grabbed it, the monster the roared at Marco.

"Sorry dude, but we gotta eat and you have the best ingredients." He said as he took off his makeshift backpack.

"We can't keep eating sandwiches forever, there has to be more." He said, till he looked at the monster, who got a bad feeling. Marco then pinched his body. "Hmm, maybe if I cook you with the tomatoes." He said the beast then started to get scared.

"Nah." he said as he leave him. "Next time." Marco said as he left it hanging there as he went home, he goes to Star who was completely exposed, sweat beading off her as he exposed cleavage raised and lowered. Marco couldn't help but blush as he had a couple dreams about seeing Star's natural beauty, but right now he had to kill the urge he had. Apparently one of the symptoms for over dosage of whatever drug was in Star was an increase sex drive and total horniness, and he knew that any activity Star would subject him to would only make things worse. So as much as it pained him, he had to resist her charms. Even though they were right in front of him begging to get laid.

"Star what are you doing!" Marco exclaimed as he grabbed the blanket and covered her but Star stops him.

"Marco, don't i'm too hot." She weakly complained.

 _"In more ways than one."_ Marco thought as he fighting the threatening boner he was getting in his pants, he can NOT think of THAT at a time like THIS.

"But that's good, maybe you can sweat out what's in you." Marco said as he was about to pull the blanket over. Star grabs his arm, Marco looks over and saw her staring at him, eyes half lidded and filled with Lust.

"Marco, I need you please make love to me." She asked as she teasingly pulls his pants down, Marco blushed again but stops her.

"Star wait, you're sick and as much as I want to do _anything_ with you. You're ill and Mewni is probably in shambles without their rightful queen! _And her undeserving demon king,_ and the last thing that I can think of is your beautifully flawless bod-" He was interrupted when Star then pulled him down on top of her, she then wrapped her arms around him and shared a kiss, Marco wanted to stay but he broke free. Their first kiss in that photo booth had real emotion and love behind it, but this one had Star in a blind lust. "I said no, not until you're healty." he quickly go off the bed.

"Marco, come back." Star said as she reached over, but fell out of the bed, Marco then helped her up and places her back in bed.

"Just wait a little longer Star." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Until then, enjoy some lunch." he said pulling out his rewards from the sandwich monster and laying the plate next to Star.

She took a whiff of the food and sighed blissfully, "Fresh from the Sandwich monster, just the way I like it." she then realized Marco had left, and put a note on the table next to the bed. She picked it up and read.

 _Star_

 _I'm gonna make a little trip to Mewni, see how everything 's doing without you. Maybe pick up tonight's dinner, something non sandwich related. Remember to stay hidden!_

 _Heart, your loyal squire and bestest bestie in the multiverse: Marco Ubaldo Diaz._

Star groaned at this, "Marco, why does he have to be so cute when embarrassed." While she was chowing on her 12th sandwich this week, she took the time to think about the Latino boy that has been by her side all these years on Mewni, and when she arrived on Earth.

From the very beginning she had like Marco, he tried to play off as a 'misunderstood bad boy' but he always tried to play it safe. His karate lessons gave him pretty good fighting skills, she hasn't seen a lot of people like him knock out a monsters teeth with just one kick.

But what really drawer her in was his personality, how he was always there when she had a problem with magic or learning how to do Earth things that are much different from her homeland of Mewni. How caring and accepting his family was of her quirks. Everyday with Marco has been more fun than she ever had anywhere. She knew at some point she had fallen hopelessly in love with Marco Diaz, but she was forced to hinder those butterflies she had when she saw Marco had a thing for his classmate Jackie Lynn Thomas.

During that one sleepover when she brought that thing that almost killed them because someone lied about a crush. Well when she told the thing that nobody really lied and emotions and feelings are much to complex than that. She was only partially honest when she said that.

While she did like this kid Oscar Greason, it wasn't at a 'crush' level. In truth, the only one that Star has a crush on or actually fell in love with... was Marco.

Everything about him made her crazy, his luscious brown locks, his smooth tan skin, his cute little mole, his light muscles he got from karate and battling monsters on a daily basis, his charming but sweet smile, his sweet and sensitive nature, and she always got a warm feeling in her heart and lady parts that no one, not even Tom can ever-

"Maaaaaaarcooooooooo~"

She then went wide eyed as she felt she was in a puddle. She looked under the blanket to see her hand knuckle deep in her sacred caves and a large spot on the sheets covered in clear and green fluids.

Wait green?

She may not be human but even she knew that's not normal, suddenly she felt feeling in her limbs again and not as drowsy. She sat up on the bed and examine the green substance that was 'expunged' out of her.

"GASP, oh no."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the latest update.**

Marco just knocked down another tree for firewood. It was getting extremely hot so he wanted to build a fan for Star, all he needed was some large leafs but as he went to retrieve the items, his stomach started gurgling.

"Man I need something to eat, and I don't think a sandwich is going to cut it this time." He said, feeling more hungry than the b.l.t wolf they ate last week. After a couple months of sandwiches, Marco was craving for some pizza or a hamburger. Or his 'world famous' nachos, those were Star's favorite. He then pulled his dimensional scissors. "Should I, I haven't been home in forever. And it might look suspicious if I just show up out of nowhere, plus I don't want to leave Star here by herself." He said, as he started to head back. As he was treching through the saucy swap he was pondering on what could be making Star so sick, the immobility then increased libido was not making any sense to the Latino of Earth. And though he wants nothing more than to spend a little time in the bed with the true queen of Mewni, his heart came before his dick. He knew she was engaged, though he certainly had a feeling...

With Star

Star was breathing heavily and sweating that green slime out of her body while she sniffed one of Marco's sweaty shirt while grinding on a pillow. From what she can recall, that stuff can be relleased from one's body through sweat glands and when one... releases. In the small corner of the room, she has a small bucket filled with her juices but at the top was a little strainer for the slime.

"Marco~ Oh Marco where did you go! I need you Now!" Star moans, she then froze and twitched, as she came down from her second orgasam, Star then feel down on her stomach, she then hooked her thumbs on to her panties and pulled them down, she then moved her hand under her and started fingering herself.

"More I need more!" She begged, but unknown to her Marco was standing in the doorway shocked to see this show.

"S-Star?" Marco asked. Star then turned her head to met his gaze, not stopping thinking he was another illusion. She then flips on her back and spreads her legs.

"Look at me, Marco look at me! See how much I want you, see what you do to me?" She asked frantically. "I need you, I need you so much, please make me yours." She begged. Marco just stared at her in worry, she was like this because of that drug. He knew what he had to do, he walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulders.

"Star, stop this! This isn't you!" He said Star then grabbed her friend's shirt.

"Marco, please make me yours! I NEED YOU MARCO UBALDO DIAZ" She begged while shaking her squire, Marco then sighed and pinched her neck knocking her out.

"Sorry Star, don't worry I'll fix you right up." He said as he picked her up and set her down on the bed, he then kissed her forehead. He then pulled out his scissors and tore open a portal. "I'll be back." He said as he went through. With Star passed out on the bed, a small tear glistened from her cheek. Sure she was still effected, but she positive that these feelings and thoughts for Marco were her own.

She has always loved Marco, even when she was crushing on that Oscar guy and even after she proposed to Tom, all she can ever think about was Marco. And she was positive that these were her true feelings and not from some dumb drug.

-With Tom-

Tom was in his castle drinking away his problems, but they kept haunting him.

"Damn it, why did I go through with this!" Tom said as he slams down another drink.

"It all her fault, that bitch! I should have…"

"Should have what!" Tom then turned around to see a very angry Marco. Tom started sweating profusedly, his toxic sweat burning into the ground.

"Uh hey there Marco ole pal, what brings you here?" he uneasily asked.

Marco had a murderous look burning into Tom's billions of souls in his demon body, "YOU drugged Star? Your OWN FIANCÉ! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" He freaked.

Tom tapped his fingers together nervously, "Uhhhhhh, you uh found about Star?"

"I just so happen to be around when Star had a little 'visitor' the night before your wedding!" Marco stated narrowing his eyes at the demon.

"Listen, Marco. I swear I didn't want anything to do with this it's just-"

"Just what? What could possibly leave you to implanting a possibly dangerous drug that could KILL STAR?!" he roughly grabbed Tom and shoved him into the wall by throat. "ANSWER ME YOU DEMONIC HELLFIRE ASSHOLE!"

Tom's eyes then went flaming in rage for being talked to like that, "YOU THERE AT YOUR HANDS ON-"

But he was interrupted by a hard knee to his demon balls, the flames went out as he groaned in pain. Marco followed it up with a forearm to his face, then drove Tom back into the wall over and over again, and finally the angry Latino squire brought the demon prince to the ground and before putting him into a dragon sleeper submission hold. Marco pulled Tom hard bending his spine while choking the daylights out of him.

"LAST CHANCE! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! TO!? STAR?!" Marco demanded while his fury was reaching that far beyond of anything of Tom's heritage, he applied more pressure to his hold. Tom was screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I GIVE I GIVE!" Tom yelled while tapping his hand on the floor, "IT WAS ECLIPSA! SHE MADE ME DO IT!"

Marco went wide eyed as he dropped the writhing demon, "Eclipsa? But why? I thought she and Star were tight? She trusted her, she stood up for her, she tried to help her by bringing peace between Mewmans and monsters! Why would she try to kill Star?" Marco exclaimed, he grabbed Tom by the hair and asked him. "WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO GAIN?!"

"The...throne." Tom wheezed out, still coughing from being in that dragon sleeper.

"Is she really such an evil sadistic bitch that she would kill her only relative that still loved her so she can be the queen?!"

"She...might not be...dead. At least I don't think."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Do you have to scream everything?" Tom questioned as he held his ringing ear, Marco has yelling too much into it.

"IT'S TOO SHOW THE READERS HOW ANGRY I AM THAT STAR WAS DRUGGED BY HER OWN FIANCE!" Marco loudly answered as he pointed to said readers.

"Look, all she told me was to get Star away from Mewni so that she can be queen and bring a monster tolerant society to Mewni. I didn't want to kill her, so I just grabbed a random bottle from my dad's draw and injected it into her. I was gonna make her the queen of my underworld kingdom so at least she would have a throne." he weakly explained.

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT THE LABEL ON IT!?"

"It didn't have one." Marco just smashed the demon's face into the ground in frustration.

"WELL THAT IS JUST GREAT! BECASUE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS AND THAT CONIVING SHE-DEVIL ECLIPSA, I MAY ABOUT TO LOSE THE ONLY GIRL I HAVE EVER LOVED FOREVER TO THE GIANT WARNICORN FIELD IN THE SKY!" Marco screamed in rage and sadness, he dropped to his knees and cried into his hands.

Tom chuckled as he gingerly dragged himself to the wall, he sat up holding his throat. "You always had a soft spot for her didn't yah?"

Marco glared but nodded as tears still poured down.

Tom turned his head away, "You always looked out for her, protected her, stood by her, guide her through her princess duties, and stayed by her no matter what came your way. And for a mortal, you have exceeded beyond anything ever seen on Mewni and any other universe out there. I guess that's why she still loves you."

Marco looked confused, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Tom laughed slightly, "During her proposal, I can see it in her eyes. That she was struggling, struggling with her emotions. Something in her look told me she didn't want to marry me, that there was... another." he turned to Marco, "I can tell it was you that she wanted, for a long time. But was never given the chance, to explore how your relationship would go in the series so far. Every season it's all teases, but no confirmation. I think she only asked me, was because she thinks it's what the 'universe' wants. Whatever the hell that means, but honestly. I think she'd be better off with you Marco, she needs you right now. In more ways than you think. Go to her."

Marco smirked and nodded, "I WILL!" he stood up and grabbed his scissors.

"Why are you stil doing that?" Tom asked as Marco cut his exit portal.

"I THINK I AM STUCK IN A CASP LOCK, BUT I THINK IT WILL GO AWAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NO I GOING TO EARTH TO GET SOME FOOD, SANDWICHES ARE NOT GONNA CUT IT ANYMORE!" he said as before he jumped through the portal, leaving Tom in a heep.

Tom laughed, "Marco Diaz, an intresting character. Something tells me this whole thing is gonna end badly."

 **Leave a fav, follow, review, and a #deathbandits. Speakinf of which, my partner in writing Bandit posted a reboot fic for my OCs Akira and Lara (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero). So if you like either of our works, check out that story as well.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

'I think that's the last of it'

Somebody was gonna have some hefty hell to pay for what happened to Star Butterfly, and it was not gonna be pretty. Star woke up from a very long sleep after Marco left for supplies, she didn't know how long she was out since living under a tree for so long has caused her to lose track of time. For all her childlike mind knows she would be in the future where they have flying cars, time machines, and the ability to record five shows at the same time like in all the future movies back on Earth. Much like the movies she and Marco used to watch before she had to leave Earth to fight Toffee, except cooler and real.

Speaking of her Latin American squire, she couldn't stop thinking about him. All she could think about was having his strong arms wrapped around her as he was pounding her pussy like pizza dough under a big shady oak tree in a field of cherry blossoms a top of the tallest hill on Mewni, and that was before she felt the last of that green sludge ooze right out of her during her first orgasm when she woke up.

After she ringed out the last of it into the bucket she sat on the bed and glared a burning gaze at it, "I can't believe some intruder tried to poison me with this stuff, don't they know the dangers of the Sevfonyde Cudioxus: which is the translation for Succubus Temptation! That stuff is dangerous when overdosed, side effects include sweatiness, minor hair loss, increase libido, death, and dry mouth." she sighed as she fell back on top of the bed.

"Though I can't be too mad, at least I got to spend some more time with Marco. Though I was trying to subject him to my sexual desires while intoxicated, but it still counts in my book. And he still stayed by me, he always did. One of the many reasons I love him." she said with a love-struck smile. She then blasted a nonverbal non-wand spell and disintegrated the evidence, she looked to the readers.

"Look, that stuff is right now the only reason that Marco and I are here now and I am NOT losing him again! Just gonna drag this drugged-thing a little while longer, hopefully then maybe he will finally love me and we can WASTE THE BASTARDS that tried to kill me!" she stated while banging her fists together. "But first, I need to figure out how to walk. I haven't moved from this bed in weeks!"

When she got up, she tried to balance herself on wobbly legs "Oh boy legs are still asleep!" she stumbled until she caught herself on the dresser, "Yeah this isn't working." she then morphed into her mewberty form with four extra arms and giant golden butterfly wings and flew down the tunnels.

(With Marco)

The Earth-born adult had stepped out of a portal that was placed in an alley way, he lifted his hood up to cover his face. When he exited the alley, he looked around at what was his hometown of Echo Creek. It looked sort of different, but more or less the same aside from a couple new buildings and stuff.

"Wow, 7 years I'm gone and it's still the average small town I left it. Got to say, kind of a let-down. At least now Trump is no longer president, never been a fan." he said to himself, "I wonder how everyone is doing so far."

His first stop was his old karate dojo, which as he saw in the newspaper was now a two story seaside training facility. His old sensei had somehow made his one small dojo into a high class chain all the best are training at, now THAT was a work of magic in Marco's book. He watched from the window as kids ranging from 6 to 17 years old were all learning how to kick and punch, among other people doing various gym stuff.

His next stop was at the Echo Creek Skate Park, "And taking home the gold for the 6th straight year in a row at the Junior League Skate-maggedon… 'The Rolling Rockstar' Jackie Lynn Thomas!" he heard an announcer shout as he looked from a packed audience as a woman he knows so well here get a gold metal with a Skull and skateboards crossed on it as she waved to her cheering crowd. 'Wow, she sure has made a name for herself. I'm happy for her' Marco thought to himself.

Jackie looked on through her adoring audiences, some fans even held up 'Marry me Jackie' signs, those always made her laugh. But she stopped at one person in the audience that got her attention, "Marco?"

The man in question freaked when he saw her look his way, he pulled himself out of the crowd and ran for it.

He stopped when he reached his parents' house, he panted when he reached the doorstep "(Pant, pant) I think I lost her, took 14 detours and cut through that abandon alley way between the taco shack and bait & tackle shop. Well, since I'm here I may as well check on the fam."

 _"Just don't tell them about Star."_

He freaked as he fell over from the voice, he then went wide-eyed in realization. 'Oh no, please don't tell me. It's...' he thought as he looked up too see...

"Sup, Diaz. Been a while since I last saw you."

Marco sweated at the sight of the most cruel and sadistic being he ever met in his life, the person that has caused him more grief and embarrassment than anything. 'Janna!' the woman in question was a fairly lean with a dark green jacket, beige undershirt, black skirt, and denim sandals. But it was the smug look on her spec-free face and her signature dark green beanie atop her long style dark blue hair with the right side of her head shaved that helped Marco recognize her, if she knew then he was better off dead.

"Uhh, (British accent) Who is this Diaz you speak of? My name is...… Boris... Thanderberganson."

Janna raised an eyebrow at the very lame attempt at playing dumb, "Cut the act Marco, I know it's you!"

He sighed as he lowered his hood, "How did you know?"

"1st off, Boris Thnaderberganson is the name of a 18th century Norwegian engineer. Second, only one guy I know can pull of higher pitched scream than a little girl in a horror movie about to be attacked by a monster, wanna try that again and maybe sound like your own gender?" she teased she booped his nose. "Also thirdly, I took your wallet."

Marco then grabbed his wallet back and put it in his hoodie pocket, "Still stealing things aren't you, I guess some things haven't changed."

"Actually, I'm now a close-up magician and escape artist." she replied.

"So basically the same, only you get paid?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, but how did you know about Star?" he asked.

"I also happened to find this 36 page double-spaced letter which includes an elaborate scheme entitled, 'My Shining Star, by Marco Diaz'."

"WHAT?! Oh no nonononononono!" he panicked as he quickly grabbed the list from her hands and clutched them to his chest, "These are just uh, NOTES for a... screenplay." she can tell he was lying.

"Damn, Marco. I never you had a dark side to yah." she placed her hands on his shoulders, and pulled his face inches away from her. Marco went wide eyed as she gave him a sultry look, "I like it."

Marco blushed while pushing her away, "Look, I admit the idea did occur to me. But, something happened..." Janna's sly smirk faltered as she saw him look down with a forlorn expression. Now she felt a little bad for teasing him, a little.

"What happened?" she softly asked "What happened to Star?"

"I can't talk about it here, too many potential witnesses. I'll explain after I talk to my family." he said turning to see the front door already opened.

"MARCO!" he was then glomped in a tight hug from his parents.

"How did you guys know I was coming?" he asked feeling unaffected, after years of living with Star and her death-hugs has helped him get used to being squeezed to death.

"Janna called us and said you needed something for Star." Angie answered, Marco glared at the Blackmagic girl as told by many, who just shrugged.

"Well, that and I was gonna check up on how you guys were doing." Marco said while rubbing his arm.

He then felt a hard pat on his back from his father, "Oh we are doing _muy bien_ Marco Sr, we told Jr. stories about Mewni and he has been hounding us to take him on our next vacation."

"Mom! Dad! We're out of Frosted- (GASP)" They heard when a little boy with a small red hoodie and jeans walk by, this was Marco Ubaldo Diaz the Second (Or Marco Jr). He nearly looked like a fun-sized clone of Marco, except he had his mom's skin and eyes, but he did have his brother's signature mole. "Marco!" he jumped at his brother and wrapped his arms and legs around him, and knocked Marco to the ground.

"How's it been? What's it like on Mewni? Can I Please go with you? Do they have other foods besides corn? Are you and Star married yet? How is Star anyway? What's her favorite color? What's her favorite movie?" the kid continued to ask question after question as his dad said.

"Anyway, while you and the little one catch up we'll go get dinner ready."

"Janna honey, why don't you help set up the table?" Angie asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Diaz." Janna obliged as she followed them in leaving Marco at the mercy of his brother with the same name.

"Does she prefer mustard or mayo? Does she like tacos? How does her magic work? Is it real or staged like Ms. Janna? Will she let me play with the wand when I visit you guys? What's her favorite cartoon? I beat it's Star vs. The Forces the Evil!" Marco sighed as he stood up with Marco Jr. still grabbing onto him with loads of more questions. "Does she like beans? I love beans, I love all kinds of beans! I even have a song about beans."

"Look, Marco Jr. I'm sure it's cool but-"

 _Beans, beans, beans._

 _Green, yellow, and brown._

 _Beans, beans, beans._

 _I gobble all of them down._

"Hurry and cut to the next scene!"

(Skip)

Later, the whole Diaz family, and Janna were having tacos. "So what's going on in school, Jr?" Angie asked the youngest of her sons.

"It's fine, other than Shayna stole my sandwich again!" Marco Jr. complained.

"Again? Who's Shayna?" Older Marco asked.

"Just the weirdest girl you have ever met! She breaks into places, steal things without asking, and I'm pretty sure I have seen what looked like the deed to the city in her backpack!" the kid listed off.

"Sheesh, sounds like someone has been slacking their parenting duties if their kid knows how to pick a lock and obtain highly valuable information." Marco joked.

"I know right!" Marco Jr. agreed.

Janna then pointed out, "That's my daughter."

Marco then did a spit-take.

"Yep, they never seen a three year old crack into the Pentagon so easily. I've never been more proud."

Marco then scooted his chair away from her. "Janna, sometimes I don't know whether to be friends with you or call the cops."

"And just today she stole my phone, look what happens when I get a call now." Marco Jr. said as he raised his phone and pushed a button, which then caused it to play the Barbie Girl song. Janna laughed at the little guy's misfortune, which she stopped when she caught the look Marco was giving her. "How did she even get into 2nd grade so fast?"

 _"Easy."_

GAH!

The Marcos jumped when a short dark blue haired girl appeared right next to Jr., "Their security was way too hackable, even a monkey can do it. _"_

"Hey, Shayna." Jr. groaned.

"He isn't he adorable when he's angry." Shayna teased while pinching the older kid's cheek.

"I hope he means my face." Jr. said under his breath.

"Well, I thank you guys for the meal. I should probably get back to Star, with any luck she should be cured within a couple days." Marco said before rising from his seat and giving a hug to each member of his family. "Janna, my wallet."

"Sorry." she said before handing him back his wallet. Marco then lifted it up a little, he held out his other hand. She sighed before giving him back his ID, credit cards, and 200 dollars to put in his wallet.

"All of it." She growled as she gave him another hundred. "But, good luck though on your magic acts." he said before walking towards the front door, Janna let out a small smile.

"Wait!" he stopped before Jr. ran to him with a container of homemade nachos. "Take these, for you and Star."

"Believe me, Jr. here makes the best nachos on the planet." Shayna said while wrapping an arm around the younger Diaz.

Marco smiled as he took the nachos and gave his brother a hug, "Good luck with the wacko."

"You two."

They relinquished the hug so Marco can stand back up, he reached into his pocket "Janna!"

"Wasn't me this time, I swear!" she held her hands defensively.

Jr. narrowed his eyes at Shayna, who was inconspicuously whistling. "Shayna!" she just rolled her eyes and gave the scissors back to Marco, who just chuckled.

"Now I definitely know your her kid." he said before opening up a portal, waving goodbye to his family before stepping though the portal as he it closed up behind him.

"Well, that was fun. But I got to get Shayna home, it's almost her bed time." Janna said before standing up and thanking the Diaz family for dinner, "Come on honey, it's time to- where is Shayna?"

They saw that Shayna had mysteriously vanished.

"Oh dear, Jr.'s gone too. You don't think?" Angie asked.

(With Marco, again)

"Star, I'm back! And I brought- what the?"

He looked around the cave and saw Star wasn't there, and the torches that guided the way to their secret location were put out. He put the nachos on the bedside table. "Oh god, I better find her before she gets into trouble!"

"Yeah, she might get kidnapped again."

GAH!

"SHAYNA! JR!"

"Sup, Diaz."

"IT WAS HER IDEA!"

"God I don't have time for this, you two need to go home now!" Marco said

"Come on bro, I have to met Star, plus I hardly see you anymore." MJ said. Marco then sighed and placed a hand on his brother's head.

"Okay, but you and Shayna stay close to me these dimensions can get dangerous." He said as he pulled out his scissors and opened a portal.

-With Star-

A portal opened and Star came flying out of it.

"Ah home sweet…. Home?" Star looked around Mewni and saw that it was completely changed, Mewmens and Monsters were living together coexisting just like… like she wanted, but there is no fighting, no yelling everything was peaceful.

"Wow this is amazing." She said as she flew around, but as she got a closer look she saw royal guardsman standing around corners like they were keeping an eye on the people.

"What's going on here." Star asked she then went to the castle, she looked around and found the halls were empty not a guard in sight.

"Hello is anyone home, Mom Dad?" Star asked, Star then heard the pitter patter behind her and followed the sound.

"Hello is anyone here?" She asked then saw an opened door and flew towards it as she opened it she looked around and saw a single chair it's back facing Star. Star then went towards the chair and found it empty.

"Why am I not surprised." Star said as she was about to turn around she was electrocuted as she fell to the ground she saw a pair of shiny back shoes that belonged to a little girl holding a cattle prod.

"Should have stayed hidden." The child said as she turned it on and shocked her again until she was knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

A portal opened up on the outskirts of Mewni, and out popped three hooded figures. One tall one, and two short ones. They lowered their hoods to reveal the faces of Marco, his brother Marco Jr (or MJ), and Shayna (daughter of Janna) before they raised their hoodies back on as a horse carriage drove by. "Okay, the castle in at the center of this village. My sources tell me Eclipsa has taken control of the throne after Star's disappearance, I have a terrible feeling that something bad will happen to her if we don't make it through the streets and to the castle in one piece. Which is why I need you two to follow my orders and we can get there without a hitch, can I count on you two."

"Yes, brother." MJ saluted.

"No promises, I'm an improv girl." Shayna replied.

MJ groaned, "Shayna, our auntie Star is in grave danger at the hands of Eclipsa Butterfly. Who… Who is that exactly?"

Marco sighed, "Just a misunderstood former queen of Mewni who left the castle for her true love Globgor, who happened to be a monster, but the Hich Commission found put her in a crystal for several centuries and had her baby taken away from her who had the throne stolen from her before she can inherit it, at least that was what Star said told me what happened at the funeral. Which is why she's my top suspect, she has the most to gain from Star's disappearance." he lowered his hoodie as he walked through the woods to the village, the kids following him as they lowered their hoodies as well.

Shayna then said, "You know, I actually kind of agree with her. She was different from her the other queens, and from what I see is that nothing scares people more than change."

MJ commented "Shayna's right, which doesn't make me feel any better after saying it out loud. The High Commission or whatever they're called basically stole the throne from the true heir born into the kingdom and ruined the Butterfly family legacy all because they were scared of change, and from what I learned in cartoons not all monsters are bad."

Marco replied, "While I do believe that they made a terrible mistake, but drugging Star has to be a little much. After all, she and Moon actually helped her learn where her daughter was, and Star was the nicest to her and everything.

"Well, how do we know it was Eclipsa?" Asked Shayna. The other two then looked at her, with a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked

"Well if I wanted to take what was rightfully mine I would have done it by now, but from what you told us it sounds like Eclipsa could have just left or take the kingdom if she pleased, plus my mom said that Aunt Star gave the wand to her." Shayna said. Marco the rubbed his chin.

"Your right, since I kidn-… I mean saved Star from here, Eclipsa could take over easily and no one could stop her." Marco added

"Then how could you explain why Star was drugged? If what Uncle Tom said was true, then he was probably forced to do it. Who do you think it was?" Jr asked

"Well, obviously it had to be someone who needed her out of the way long enough till all the new rules were in place." Shayna deduced.

"But the last time I saw Eclipsa was when she left with… Meteora!" Marco concluded.

"Who?" The two asked.

"Meteora Butterfly, the Mewman/monster hybrid daughter of Queen Eclipsa and her Monster husband Globgor, and the true princess of the Butterfly castle, but from what Star was told she was replaced with Festvia on the orders of King Shastacan, but Eclipsa made her into a infant and she lost her memories".

"Are you sure about that?" Shayna asked Marco and MJ were getting more worried now.

"We need to find Star!" Marco said as they hurried their pace.

-Meanwhile-

Star was awoken to the sounds of the little patter of feet around her, she tried to move her arms but found that she was shackled to the wall.

"What where am I?" Star asked

"Of your finally awake, thief."

"What the Meteora! What's going on?" Star asked

The reinstated princess and monster hybrid looked at her prisoner with a stoic look. "What's going on is none of your concern, I just need you out of the way a little longer." She said

"What do you mean?" Star asked

"You saw it didn't you? Monster and Mewmens finally living in coexistence, just like mummy and daddy wanted. No fighting, no blood, everything is perfect. But if you come back the Mewmens might revolt and drives us out, and I don't want to lose my mummy again."

Star gulped, "Look Meteora, I'm sorry they took you away. I'm sorry about everything, but isn't this a little much?"

Meteora chuckled like a deranged birthday clown, "Much? I got stripped of my crown and was separated from my mom for thousands of years! Compared to those assholes of the Magic High Commission, this is as tame as failure to pick up dog poop."

"Language!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" she freaked, the child then took a deep breathe before composing herself again.

Star was a bit taken aback by the outburst, though if she had what was hers stolen from her she'd be a little ticked off too. "So, are you gonna kill me now?"

"Please, what do you think I am a monster?" Star raised an eyebrow, Meteora waved her off "Yeah, yeah realized the moment I said it. Look despite what everyone says about me and my parents, you actually gave them and all monsters a chance. And you did return me to my mother after all those years, so I kind of owe you." she pulled out a key, to which she unlocked the shackles. Star was surprised at this, she was expecting she would have something terrible happen to her. Like get put on a torture rack or be a toy for prisoners.

She felt the metal fall right off her wrists and ankles, "I'm confused."

Meteora tossed the blond woman a pair of clothes, "Since I'm in a good mood, and mummy is making this Earth 'pizza' you and Marco showed her. I'm letting you off with a warning, come near this castle again... or next time you won't be so lucky." she threatened her before making her leave.

"But wait, one question." the girl groaned before turning back with an impatient look. "Before I left, some rando burst into my room and injected me with some potentially dangerous substance in me. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it myself. And I wouldn't be having this discussion with you as we speak." she told her before heading out the door. "Oh, your boy toy will be here in a few seconds, and he's bringing some guests. I suggest you get those on before you scar a couple kids for life, or give Marco a boner." she said before leaving.

Star was majorly confused by that, "Whaaaa?" just then she heard the wall behind her pull away, "WOAH" she fell back, and went wide eyed at what she saw.

"Hey, Auntie Star. We took a secret entrance way." greeted an oblivious MJ. Shayna just looked with an amused expression, while Older Marco was trying not to get a hard-on as his face was redder than his hoodie. Star equally red, even as MJ questioned, "Why are you naked? Are you throwing one of 'those' parties, cause ma told me not to go anywhere near them."

"Hey uh, Marco. I see you brought some company, hehehe." she said feeling so embarrassed being naked in front of not only her longtime secret crush, but his little brother and daughter of her friend Janna too.

"You're right Uncle Marco, she is hot as you said in your diary."

"SHAYNA! GET OUT OF TOWN"


	7. Chapter 7

Behind the castle, a secret door opens and Star, Marco, and the children came out.

"Man, that was a tight space." Shayna said as she stretched.

"Yeah, I don't see how Eclipsa moved around in there." Jr. added, they then noticed the two adults as they stood facing each other in the woods, with MJ and Shayna a good distance away. Star dressed in a blue hoodie and grey skirt that Meteora gave her before they left, informed him about what the young heir said which made Marco sigh in defeat.

"Well, I guess that disqualifies her." Marco sighed he then looked at Star was just staring at the ground with a solemn look on her face.  
"I can't believe that Tom would do such a horrible thing, I mean I knew he was desperate to make our relationship work but this was just...bonkers!" Star said being mindful that there were children around.

"Yeah, even I'm shocked at this. If you can't trust an overly clingy demon that can torch anything from the slightest touch, then who can you trust?" Marco said.

"Are you being sarcastic? Cause I do not need this right now!" she leered at him.

"Well, I - I...I - I, uh-maybe?" Marco studdered. Star just sighed before sitting on a nearby log, Marco followed suit. "Marco." the boy flinched when she gave him a sad look.

"Be honest with me, how did you know?" She asked

"What are talking about?" Marco asked.

"What was happening to me, how did you know?" Marco eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, his mind racing to find any plausible excuse he can think of. Any woman that asks a man to be honest, is hard enough, But to Marco, this was a minefield with no way around or through it. Something that Shayna knew all too well.

"Hey, Jr. I need to use that bathroom and I need someone to look out for me." She said as she dragged the young Diaz away before he could retort, leaving the adults alone.

"Well, Marco?" Star asked

"Ummm, well. You see... ugh… That's actually a... really funny story... You see the thing is... I...uhhhhhhhh Well, I-I... (sigh)" he sighed before looking her in those beautiful ocean blue eyes that he can just swim in for all eternity, staring so sadly into his dark chocolate ones.

"I can never keep a lie from you, you see the thing is... I-"

"STAR!" Marco let out a sigh of relief as Star turned to see her now EX-fiancé running towards her, he had to thank him for that. Tom held his neck, still feeling the effects of the beating he took.

"Look Star, I just-" Just then a loud slap can be heard all across Mewni, we now see Tom rubbing his cheek where a giant red handprint was marked on his purple skin.

"Okay, I can see that your mad and I definitely deserved that."

"YOU FILTHY, SLIMY DESPICABLE DICKHEAED EXCUSE FOR A DEMON PRINCE! EVERY SINGLE TIME WE DATE, IT IS ALWAYS ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER! First your anger issues, then your cheating on me with Janna, then you're constant controlling, and now this! Why do I even bother trying with you?! Can't I have just one normal run with you, is that REALLY TOO MUCH to ask for?!" Star flipped her lid, Marco took a few steps back. While MJ and Shayna covered their ears during her rant.

"Good thing we took cover." Shayna said.

"Yeah, but I need to pee now." Jr. said Shayna sighed and took the young man further into the woods

"Look, I know I messed up but-"

"SAVE IT! I trusted you, and you always found some way to lose that trust. I just can't believe you would go as to try and drug me with a very dangerous chemical that can kill me!" Star yelled.

"Whhaaaaat? No! What makes you think it was me?" Tom feigned ignorance.

"Because it's always you when it comes to our relationship, and because of this." Star held up a little tablet that displayed the sequence of what happened that night. Tom and Marco went wide-eyed at the sight of a shadowy figure approaching a sleeping Star's bed, then after Star collapsed on the bed the figure ran off. The former because the figure turned out to be a panicked Tom in the moonlight wearing a hoodie, and the latter because...

"How did you get that?" Tom asked fearfully.

"Marco helped set up security cameras along the castle, though it would make the place more secure after the events of Meteora's rampage," Star explained.

Tom groaned, "Okay fine, I was in your room. But so was HIM! Don't think I didn't sense your presence in there, Diaz!" Tom pointed a finger to the Latino, who gulped.

This just got him an even harder slap that knocked him upside the head, Star just scoff "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS BLATANT AND PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT CHARACTER ASSASSINATION OF THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED!" Marco felt internally guilty, he was in her room. But for a totally different reason, though he did feel giddy that Star held him so high in regards."Marco is the nicest, bravest, smartest, toughest, most respectful, and caring person I have ever met. He cares about my needs, he understands me, he has given me love and affection ever since I met him on Earth. He's picked me up when I have fallen, he's made me laugh when I was sad. He even helped me become the smart and independent woman I am today, he made me feel special because I was different from all the other fake queens. He's everything you never were!" she squatted down till she was level with his scared face. "And you know what, I would rather be living in the sandwich dimension with Marco than to be anywhere near you or this kingdom." she stood up.

"And that's another thing, I never wanted to be a queen anyway. So I'm glad that the kingdom will be going back to the true butterfly family. They deserve that throne more than anything after it was ripped from their hands." she grabbed Marco by the hand while she glared at Tom, "Jr! Shayna! Let's go!" she called before she pulled Marco away from the demon, the kids soon followed suit.

"Gah!" Tom screamed as he stood up, "This is why I didn't want to do this, I knew that he would you use this to tear us apart! GAH!" he was knocked back into a tree by a blast of magic, the impact hurting his neck even more.

"Marco never drove us apart, you did Tom." she lowered her glowing hand. "You and me." she gave him one last cold stare, "We're done, forever."  
Tom just looked on as she walked through a portal with the humans in tow, he sighed with a glum look on his face.

"I wasn't talking about him." Just then he heard dark chuckling, he just had a dull look on his face.

 **"Well done, Tom"**  
Tom just growled before his eyes went red and his flames rose up, "You... WRAAAA-" Tom screamed.

-On Earth-

Marco was dropping off Shayna at Janna's, after a little scolding Marco said goodnight to the two tormentors in his life before heading back to his parents' residence. During the walk home Marco was carrying his brother while he was sleeping, the two adults continued to walk in silence. Marco was nervous he was wondering if Star was thinking about what was Marco doing there, he was as (if not more) guilty than Tom.

"So Star..." Star then placed a finger on his lips.

"No talking, wait till we get home. Then, we can talk." She said in an emotionless tone.

"O-Okay." He said as the two continued walking, as soon as the trio made it back to the Diaz residence they were greeted with a warm and loving, sure they scolded them for keeping Marco Jr. out late but that was soon gone from seeing Star again.

-Later That night-

Marco put his little brother to bed and went into his room, but instead of hoping for a good night rest in his old bed he found Star sitting there waiting for him. She looks up at him, she soon pats the empty spot next to her. Marco soon made his way towards the bed and sat down next to her, the two sat in silence for a while till Star sighed.

"Man, that was some adventure huh? Man, I never thought we could survive on nothing but sandwiches and water." Marco informed with a nervous chuckle.

"Marco, what were you doing in my room?" She asked Marco, who was then plastered with the look of a guilty man. He took a deep breath, turned to face her and grabbed her hand.

"Star, I well...… (sigh) I wanted to take you away from there. I knew you weren't happy with being a false princess and being forced to marry Tom, I just wanted to save you from a life I knew you never wanted. I didn't think all this would happen, I didn't think of the consequences. I didn't know you were being drugged constantly, but as soon as I did I got you out of that place. And I took care of you to the best of my abilities, even when supplies was running dangerously low. Star I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted you to be happy; I understand if your mad at me. I understand if you hate me, and not want to be friends anymore" He confessed with the most guilty and depressed feelings he can muster.

"I'm not mad Diaz, just disappointed. Marco" then looked concerned.

"I'm so sorry Star..."

"...That you didn't show up sooner." Marco then looked at Star and she gave him a kiss, she then pushed him back till she was on top of him. Marco then wrapped his arms around her waist as their tongues filled their mouths enjoying each other's tastes, Marco's hands soon wondered towards her ass and squeezed them in his hands, Star then lifts herself up and removes the hoodie revealing her small breast to the man of her dreams.

"You like my milk bags?" She asked as she squished them together and shook them. Marco nods dumbly as he sits up and tries to grab them, but Star stops him.

"No no, you don't deserve to touch them." She said

"But why?" He asked.

"You have to make it official." She said as she got off him and got dressed. Marco raised an eyebrow before she snapped her fingers, creating a small velvet box in his hands. He inspected the box before lifting up the lid and blushing at what he found, he looked to see Star with an impatient look on her face. The gears in his brain were starting to turn, as his eyes widened at what she was suggesting.

"But-but-but-but-but I thought it was the women who does it on Mewni?" he stuttered.

"But we're not ON Mewni are we?" she pointed out.

'Oooh, she got me there'. He took a deep breath, did a little cross people in his church did, then slid off the bed landing one knee on the ground before holding up the box in an offering notion. He opened it up, revealing a golden metal band with an array of diamonds and other Earth and Mewnian jewels in the shaped of a butterfly. Though Star silently demanded him to do it, she was still feeling a little giddy.

"Star, I know our history has had it's ups and downs. But those are the times I never want to forget, and I hope we can make more times like it. Before I met you, I was just an average everyday teenager who worries over the smallest things. I claim to be a misunderstood bad boy, but really I never did anything bad in my life. Every night I'd lie in bed, just wishing that one day my life would finally get more exciting than just school. Until one day, those calls have been answered. You Star, a princess from another dimension, came along. With your monster kicking and flaming rainbows, came a glittering spitfire. When I first saw you, I thought you were a wackadoo, who had no concept of anything. Between back then and now, I was there right by your side as you became a strong and independent woman who can blast anything that comes her way with a narwal syrup wave and crimson cupcake bomb. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were gorgeous. With you semi-porcelain skin and lavenous blonde hair that smelled like puppy dogs and dreams, along with your bubbly personality and caring nature and you've got the total package.

Everything about you was just so amazing and exotic, I felt a sad. A magical being from another plain of reality, and a normo like me? The only time that can ever work out is in the movies, or some dude's fanfiction. I thought that I wouldn't be good enough for your standards in romance, though I guess the bar was kind of low since you had a thing for Oscar Greason before he went on tour while we were on Mewni. The only reason I kept going after Jackie was, because I thought that she would be more... realistic and attainable. She had the looks, the personality, the ability. But all I can think about during our time together, was you. This may sound weird but, sometimes I imagine it's you I'm kissing. And this has taken an awkward turn... (clears throat)

After we broke up, I was sad at first. But seeing you again, I thought it was worth it. Until I learned that, you and Tom were... again. Seeing you kiss him at Lava Lake that time, I felt my heart ache and shatter into a million pieces. I gave up everything to be with you on Mewni, my family, my friends, my school, my dojo, Jackie, everything to be with a girl that I was... that I was...(sniff, sniff) too late for. Even after that, I never stopped loving you. My brain said it was best to give up, that it would be the only option. To give up chasing this white whale that no matter how long I try and wait for, would never come. Sometimes I was contemplating that my brain was right, that giving up was the way. To give up on the one dream that plagues me everyday of my life, a dream that I thought would never ever become a reality. A dream that, will only ever be a dream.

But, my heart never let me. My heart never gave up on the chance, the chance for us to... well... to be a... a thing. I wanted to give up, but I'm glad I didn't. And it only took 7 years and this whole messed up story, I wish it didn't have to. But, you can't turn back time. I know, I tried. My point is, even though it's been a total hell of a journey with the wars with Toffee, Ludo, Meteora, and a shit load of other weirdos, as long as I'm with you Star. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Star's eyes were red and puffy from the crying she'd done during his speech, every last word that came out of Marco's mouth spoke true emotion and substance. Star can feel truth in his words, and hearing that he's loved her all this time was just so much for that former 'princess' to handle. She remember all the times she's nearly lost Marco to the likes of Toffee and Meteora, if anything happen to Marco she'd be haunted forever until she ends the pain to join him. She and him do everything and go everywhere together, and she would make sure of it.

"Because Star, I love you. If I had to choose between the multiverse and you, I will always choose you. I have waited for so long, to say these five little words.

Star, will you marry me-"

He was interrupted when he felt her lips crash into his with even more passion and love than before, the two hugged and continued their kiss as Marco slid the ring on her finger. If Marco died right there and now, he would be in absolute heaven. For Star, she wouldn't give a damn about anything else as long as Marco's with her. The two had been too scared of the other rejecting them that they'd make themselves miserable by going out with or even marrying another when all they can think about was each other.

The two collapsed on the bed with Star on top of Marco, but unbeknownst to them they had a small... audience watching them from the underneath the door. Outside sat a beaming MJ and a satisfied Shayna, "They look so happy!" MJ whispered gleefully.

"Finally, I thought they'd just stay in that unbearable friendzone forever. Just wait till mom hears about this, she's gonna freak when she hears this was all in my fanfiction." Shayna says as she holds a mirror to the bottom of the door, which gave them a perfect view of Star and Marco's actions.

MJ gave her an eyebrow, "You write fanfiction about Star and Marco?"

"It's a free country!" she silently snapped. MJ put his arms up defensively at that. "But yeah, with details very _excruciating_." she smugly says to MJ as she fluttered her eyelids at the old boy as she traced circles along his jammied chest, this caused the smaller half-Latino to blush and sweat.

"I'm really starting to question your mom's parenting skills." he says with his voice cracking up. She checks the mirror again and goes wide eyed before putting it back in her pocket.

"Yeah, we should probably get to bed we have school in the morning come let's go." Marco can feel she was a little on edge as she pulled him to his room.

"Wait, since when did you care about school? What were they doing?" he questioned.

"You'll understand when you're older Sweetface."

"I'm three years older than you! And why did you-" she shushed him with a finger to his lips as they reach their destination, she then pushed him into his bed and hopped in under the covers next to him.

"You talk too much, let's just go to sleep."

"But, can't you just- and she's a sleep." MJ grumped when she hummed lowly as she broke her way into dreamland and out of the conversation, he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't all that new to him, he'd always find her sleeping in his bed since she was two. And mostly cuddling onto him like a teddy bear. "Oh well, got a big test tomorrow anyway." he reached for the small lamp on the table next to his bed and turned off the light before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off into the land of a million dreams. With his tormentor wrapped around him, though it did feel a little nice.

While Shayna was nuzzling the boy, she twitched a little. Feeling that somewhere, something was happening to someone she doesn't know. But she was too sleepy and comfortable to care, so she just returned to her favorite dream. The one where she and MJ were older and doing exactly what she had caught his brother and Miss Star doing earlier, she smiled and cuddled harder to the boy.

But things were not over for the two pairs, no, things haven't even begun to start as a great evil was looming in the heart of the Butterfly Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun rose high in Echo Creek, the burning gaze can awaken any man that just wants to catch a few more Zs before having to get up. Marco Diaz was no exception, he didn't want to get up really. He was still a little high from the events of last night, events he still couldn't believe happened. After Star learned of what he was planning he was sure she would want nothing to do with him ever again, but to his surprise that all this time, she loved him as much as he loved her.

He smiled with feelings that made his heart flutter like butterflies, even though the whole situation was rockier than rocky road ice cream. He looked down at the sleeping blonde Mewman ex-princess curled up to him like a second blanket, the faint sounds of her hums of slumber were like music to his ears. Her soft crème colored arm draped over his semi muscled chest with little patches of chest hair growing, he felt one of her long smooth legs over his waistline.

In this position he can get a nice view of her breasts, which from his comparisons rounds up to an unimaginable E-cup. His hand gently went down her back without disturbing her sleep cycle to her other globes of flesh known as her butt, which was close to the size of a perfectly cooked Thanksgiving turkey, but what really caught his attention, was the little golden bedazzled ring wrapped around her finger.

'I can't believe that after all these years, so much waiting, so much drama, so much questioning.' he thought as he turned back to the sleeping woman in his old bed with him, he smiled as flashbacks of last night played through from the confession and proposal to the long heated night they had in the bed. Feeling her warm and moist lips sucking the life out of his Latin pride as she rode him like a warnicorn, 'It was all totally worth it' he then gave a small kiss to her forehead. The action making her groan as she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her longest friend and current fiancé staring down at her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He softly greeted.

She softly chuckled as she fought her early morning drowsiness, "Morning Marco, man that was some night huh?" she said as she broke away from Marco, she then pulled herself upright and cracked her spine. This action unintentionally causing her massive milk jugs to bounce, causing Marco to get a little nosebleed and a big bulge to appear in his sheets.

The former squire peeped as he quickly covered it up, earning a couple giggles from his lover.

"Sorry Star, still getting used to... um... our situation." he nervously said, which made Star smugly run a hand down his arm and towards his hand intertwining her fingers with his.

"Don't worry Marco, I'd be more worried what I'm gonna do to you after our wedding." She informed with a sultry smile he gulped at the ominously sexy tone she used to bring up their eventual wedding day, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before crawling over top of him and off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can join me if you want." She said as she tied her hair up displaying her entire backside to him with a sway of her hips to the door, her ass bouncing with each sway sending a shiver down the Latino's spine and to his pulsing dick that he was desperately trying to keep down. She turned to him with a naughty smirk, "I could take care of that little friend of yours before coming down for breakfast, wouldn't want to scar your brother for life again would you?" she gave him a wink and a slapped to her ass which made Marco sweat even more.

Marco watched her conjure a dark blue robe before stepping out of his room, leaving him to his raging boner.

"(Sigh) I swear that woman is gonna be either the death of me or the mother of my children, but that's what I love about her". He then gained a serious look before ripping the blanket off him, revealing his own naked body and 10 inches fully hard penis.

"Maybe I should take her up on her offer." He said as he got up and followed her, though he took a minute to make sure his little bro wasn't up. Thankfully he was still in his room, the eldest Diaz of the house made a b-line for the bathroom where a certain interdimensional former royal was waiting for him.

-Later With Star-

After her quickie with Marco, the girl left him to get cleaned up. After conjuring up a new set of clothes for herself she went downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw MJ already eating a plate of eggs and wildberry pancakes. Though the weird thing is he was shirtless with a tired look on his face wearing only a pair of blue sleep pants, she swore that kids had a lot more energy than people older than them.

"Um hey, Jr. I see you already made breakfast." She sat down next to the younger Diaz, where she found a plate of perfectly cooked cat-shaped flapjacks with maple syrup and marshmallows for eyes.

MJ just yawned before he muttered, "I didn't. And before you say anything, mama and papa are out of town for an artist convention and they left you and Marco in charge for the next few days."

"Really, I didn't even get to say hi," she complained before picking up the fork to dig in, but then raised an eyebrow. "Wait a min, if you didn't make these then who did?" She questioned, MJ then scratched the back of his neck and she swore she saw a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"That would be me." Star then turned to the voice, and her eyes bulged out. Her brain stopped responding and she dropped the fork with the chunk of pancake on the table, MJ just sighed as she dropped her head face down in her breakfast. The little boy pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up to see what made his future sister-in-law faint setting a plate of waffles and bacon next to Star's chair, who then skipped over to his chair and hop onto his lap. Which revealed itself to be Shayna, who only sported a tiny apron along with a pair of very inappropriate underwear for someone her age.

Star gasped as her head shot up, a flapcat (cat shaped flapjack) slid off her face as she looked at the scantily dressed 4 year old "Wait, what? But we dropped you off at home last night, what are you doing here?" She asked, the girl just ignored the older woman.

"You know, when Marco sees you like this he'll completely flip," MJ grumbled as his tormentor got herself comfortable in his lap, she then pulled out her own fork to pick up a piece of pancakes from his plate before holding up to his mouth. He rolled his eyes before opening it up so she can feed him, he then begrudgingly did the same to her.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him, after what he and Star went through last night he won't be down for about thirty minutes at best. Plenty of time to get ourselves ready for school," she told him while the two continued to feed each other. The little thief turned to Star, "And to answer your question Star, I have papa Diaz's key to the front door."

Star just blinked "I already have a feeling who your mother is, anyway how is school?" She asked, feeling a little frightened that someone so young can be so... (gah) can't think of anything.

"It's fine, but I can hardly concentrate because of a certain someone dragging me out of class for a make-out session." Shayna said.

"Me! You did that!" He commented, Shayna then stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

"That doesn't matter, anyway I need to get dressed. Unless you want to skip school and head to the arcade, or would you prefer your bedroom?" She whispered in his ear as she tickled his chin.

"Shay, I'm not skipping school again. It took me three weeks just to make up the work from last time, Marco will kill me. In fact, why don't you get dressed before Marco freaks out".

"Too late." they all looked back to see Marco shirtless wearing sweat pants and a look that says 'You're gonna geeeet it'.

"Shayna, what are you doing in my parents' house? Why are you dressed like that?! And why the heck are you grinding on little brother's lap?" He demanded.

"Well it's not like he minds, do ya MJ?" She asked with an batting of her eyelashes as she grinded harder.

The poor boy looked pleadingly to his brother, " _Help me_."

"Star do something?!" Marco Sr. asked, but noticed that she was just staring at his abs. "Star! Earth to Star, my eyes are up here!" He said as he snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Oh sorry, I'll fix it."She said as she waved her hand and shot a hole in the wall.

"Star!" Marco called.

"Oh don't blame me, you know what your abs do to me!" She said.

"Don't go blaming the abs!" Marco retorted.

"Who could blame her? After all if my MJ gets a body like that, I couldn't stop myself." Shayna said as she turned herself around facing her favorite boy, who was sweating bullets from all the grinding.

"Just get ready for school! And dress more modestly" Marco scolded as the girl got up and took MJ's hand and the two went upstairs. "And in sperate rooms!" He called as he heard only one door slam shut, Marco sighed as he sat down at the table.

"(Sigh) This is not how I picture our first morning together." He said.

"It's okay, as long as we are together, besides you still have some explaining to do young man." Star said. As she got up and went towards Marco.

"Like what?" He asked. Star then tilted his head up and to force him to look at her. She then bends down and kisses her lover/fiance, shooting her tongue in, Marco then picked her up from her seat and carried her upstairs.

"Why don't we get another shower before we plan the wedding."

"What about the kids?" Marco asked

"Oh like they'll listen to us, c'mon I want that shower again." She said as they went upstairs.

-Meanwhile-

Meteora was with her father, playing in his hair while he and Eclipsa were working on their royal duties that is until they heard some commotion.

"What was that?" Meteora asked, Globgor then push his daughter into his hair, as he did Eclipsa grabbed her parasol and got ready to attack, as they got close they heard the soft sounds of heels clicking, the "visitor" soon came in to reveal Moon Butterfly, who had a serious look on her semi-aging face.

"Oh Moon, how good it is to see you again, what brings you to out castle?" Eclipsa greeted with a burst of energy.

"Well two things. 1: Star is getting married soon and 2: Tom Lucitor has gone missing."


	9. Chapter 9

After dropping off MJ and Shayna at their school, Marco and Star spent the day planning what they're gonna have for their decided that she'd want to have an earth wedding with Marco since the two plan on living here permanently. After the two soul-bound lovers were wed, they'd keep living with Marco's family for a while until they can afford their own place.

While Star was going through many Bridal magazines, Marco's thoughts were stranded on his little brother's apparent tormentor. He thought back on how Janna was to him growing and how she was able to collect every piece of personal information on him, but her daughter seemed to be even worse. Only four years old and she already knows more about more adult things than a normal four-year-old should even know about, though she seems more affectionate to MJ in contrast to Janna's antics out of 'just cause she can'.

He was so entranced in his thoughts he didn't hear Star going on about.

"So I was thinking that instead of the traditional boring style wedding, we add a little pizzazz to it with rainbows, colorful costumes, and two big fountains. One for cheese, and the other chocolate. And if we invite Brittany Wong, I was stuck between a troll costume or a dead rat costume. Which is just a live rat costume with x's over the eyes, and a little halo. Is this too much?" Star asked her fiancé.

"Marco?" She then turned to look over and gave a deadpanned expression, She knew that face he does it when he's waist deep in thought. She lightly smacked him on the head, bringing him out of his trance. "Marco, did you even hear a single word I said?" she questioned.

Marco shook himself before rubbing the spot she hit on his head, "Um uh, yes! Yes, I was listening!"

"Really, then what did I just say?" she challenged him with an evil smirk.

Marco wracked his brain for any idea on what she was talking about, "Um, well let's see. Uh, it's about our wedding." She gave him an 'Aaaaand' look, "And, uuuuum." He started to look around the coffee table of magazines trying to find a hint. "Uuuhhhh, something about pizzaz?" He responded with a nervous chuckle. Star groaned as flopped on the couch they were sitting on.

"Man, you're as hopeless as I remember."

"GAH!" the soon to be married couple leaped off the couch with shock, they turned to see Janna perched on the window sill. Sporting only a white belly shirt, green jacket vest, and a black thigh high skirt.

"Janna, why am I not surprised?" Marco deadpanned as he and Star stood up dusting themselves off.

She chuckled at his lack of reaction as she strolled over to her friends, "Well I was just in the neighborhood, then I overhear Marco pathetic attempt to remember something." she grabbed the former princess's hand and inspected the ring she saw on it, "And I'm guessing by the new jewelry, it was something important." She said Star pulled her hand back with a light glare.

"Don't get any ideas, Janna!" she sneered.

Janna's smug smile faltered a little, "Oh, still mad I see. Look Star, it was just one time."

"Actually, five times. The first two times, you and Tom were mad wasted at a party at the new Bounce Lounge." Marco corrected. Janna sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Look, the point is I'm sorry. And if it means anything, I'll plan you guys' wedding. I'll even pay for everything." she offered.

"I don't know, I don't think you'll understand what I want." Star said, Janna then moved up to Star and whispered something in her ear, causing Star's face to reach a deep red blush.

"I told you that was a one-time thing and a drunken mistake!" Star said as she covers her face and confusing Marco.

"Hey Marco, you want to hear a funny story?" Janna asked, Star then covered Marco's ears.

"Fine, you can plan the wedding! Just don't bring that up!" Star said.

"Bring what up?" Marco asked

"NOTHING!" She exclaimed as she got up and forced Janna to leave the house.

"What was that about?" He asked

"Nothing to worry about, let's just focus on the wedding." She said as she goes back to the magazines.

Just then, Janna popped her head through the door. "Oh by the way, when are you guys gonna go on a date?" Star and Marco looked at her confused. "You two just got together, and you've been through a lot. Just relax and go out or something, let me handle everything. I'll even get some friends to help out, just have a little fun." she told them before leaving.

Star grabbed Marco, "We need to have a real Earth date."

-Meanwhile-

MJ and Shayna were walking through the hall of the school. Shayna was silent while Marco Jr. was trying the break the ice.

"So it'll be kinda cool to be related to Star, I wonder if she can teach me how to use magic." He said

"Dude, only Star's family can do magic and junk, plus I can teach you magic." She said.

"I mean good magic, not witchcraft." He said

"Oh come on, it'll be…"

"Yo MJ!" the boy looked up to his best friend Conner, he had dark red hair, white shirt, blue jacket vest, jeans, and black sneakers. He also had blue square glasses "Dude I just got the new Castle Hearts game with co-op mode and- oh. It's her." Conner deadpanned when who MJ was with, causing said girl to look away.

"Now Conner, no need to be rude. She's our friend, remember." MJ chastised, Shayna blushed a little from the boy standing up for her.

"Please, since when has she done anything friendly? All she does is steal things and does to you what my mom does to her new boyfriend, not to mention whenever she get's angry." Conner listed off the reasons he fears Shayna, which is kind of understandable.

"He's not wrong." Shayna shrugged, though it still hurt.

"Let's just get to class, and Con we can play your new game at my house after school." MJ ushered his two friends to class, which was a moderately sized room with spread out circle tables. At the front we saw a grown woman with a grey blouse, yellow jacket, long green skirt, and black flats collecting the kids' homework.

"Crud, with everything going on with Star and Marco I forgot my homework." MJ cursed silently, though Shayna was able to hear him. She may have also played a role in him not doing his homework, and by that I mean totally. Soon it was MJ's turn and he was sweating bullets, oh dear it's happening again.

"Paper?"

MJ gulped, but he didn't see Shayna raise her hand up to her face **_"I don't need to see your paper."_**

The teacher then found herself emotionless and dropped the papers in her hand, "I don't need to see your paper." MJ raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior, then he went deadpanned before looking behind him. 'Shayna.'

 _ **"I think I'll go grab forty winks in the teacher's lounge."**_ Shayna whispered as little red sparks came out of her finger tips.

"I think I'll go grab forty winks in the teacher's lounge." The teacher then slowly made her way to the door, looking like the walking dead.

"I told you, weird." Conner whispered to MJ.

 _ **"Early recess till further notice."**_

"Early recess till further noticed." The teacher then left, the other kids just cheered and ran outside to the playground. Not caring that their teacher was under the Shayna's control now.

"Well that takes care of them." she then grabbed MJ by the shoulders and pulled him down to her height, which was about four inches different. "Shall we?" she asked the half Latino with a hint of seductiveness to her tone, MJ just sighing at her actions.

"Come one Jr, don't let Little Miss She-Devil control you like this!" Shayna glared at Conner before pulling her trick on him.

 _ **"I'll just give you two some privacy."**_

"Nice try, but that's not gonna- I'll just give you two some privacy." Conner just then pulled himself outside to follow their classmates.

After he left Shayna magically closed the door and locking it, followed by closing the blinds on the windows. She then pushed her boy toy onto a table before climbing on top of him, "Now with everyone else gone and the camera's disabled, why don't we continued from breakfast?" she leaned her head down to kiss him, but MJ held his hand up to her shoulder to gently push her back.

"Shayna, this has to stop. You can't just do this kind of sorcery whenever you please, plus I'm 7 and you're 4."

"Oh but Junior, age has nothing to do with love. I mean we are legally married."

"That's because you tricked the president into signing a law that legalizes child marriage, and then you tricked me into signing the license!" he retorted.

"Still valid. And what's the point of having these powers if you don't ever use them? Such as..." she then conjured up a little ball of magic that then circled them. Within seconds MJ was now 17 and she was 14, with both their clothes tearing off during their transformations leaving them both naked.

"Come on, Shayna! I'm still, can't this wait till tonight? Or forever?" he asked.

She hummed to herself as she thought this over, her hand gripping onto his now 7-in rod. This caused the boy to bite his tongue, he really didn't want to give her the satisfaction. "Okay, here's the deal. If you don't make any sounds for ten minutes, you win and we stop for today. But even if you make a tiny little whimper, I have my fun." she challenged.

He growled a little, this was probably the most she can offer. Having to deal with this sort of stuff for a couple years he should be able to handle ten minutes, "Fine." she smiled sinisterly and flirtatiously at him, mixed with the small budding breasts she now had and he was starting to regret his decision. And possibly meeting her in general, why did it have to be him?

(Meanwhile)

Eclipsa and Moon walked through the halls of the castle, the former left her daughter and hubby to play. Wanting to find some remedy with one of the people who helped find out what happened to her daughter. "Oh I'm so happy for Star, it's been soooooooo annoying with her and Marco's 'will they, won't they' tension. I'm just glad that she's alright, no thanks that retched demon!" she snarled that last part. "I don't know what she ever saw in him."

Moon sighed, "Well, at least now she's alright. Though it was probably for the best, she was always happier back on Earth. I think she'll be much safer with Marco than she'll ever be here on Mewni."

"Oh don't I know it. You know I may be married and all, but I actually find Marco kind of cute. He has that cautious yet daring charm to him, I can see why Star was so smitten over him all those years." Eclipsa said as she tightrope walked on railing they came across.

"Eclipsa, don't get any ideas." Moon chastised.

Eclipsa giggled to herself as she flipped over the former queen, "Oh come now Moon, take a joke. After all you don't have to be as serious in your new role of supreme royal advisor."

"I'm just saying, with Lucitor escaped he might come after her again. You know how he got the last time they broke up."

"Ah yes, that incident with one of Star's Earth friends. I forgot her name, well let's not worry about that. Star's a strong-willed capable young woman, she will be fine." Eclipsa said. "Well, I'm off to a meeting and Globgor will be handling the army, so can you make Meteora her dinner for me? Thanks." she asked and then ran off.

Moon sighed as she walked back where she and the queen came, "Since when did I become the royal babysitter? Why couldn't I have an easier job like River?"

(With Star and Marco)

The two were at this nice diner downtown, which was 80's themed. Star wanted to get the full Earth couple experience before she can actually call herself his wife, Marco just going along with it to make her happy. She chomped down a burger while he had a small garden salad, both got milkshakes. Marco had plain vanilla while she had strawberry shortcake.

"And that is why you should never kiss a warnicorn." Star finished off her story.

Marco went wide eyed, "Wow, that was... something."

"Yeah, I was quite the handful." She bashfully finished the last of her burger before taking a sip of her shake.

'Still are, though that's what makes you Star.' he thought to himself as he put a slice of orange in his mouth. "You sure it was a good idea to have Janna plan our wedding?"

"Look, just trust me on this. _Like I have a choice._ " she grumbled that last part to herself.

"But I do have some suspicions on her daughter though." Marco said.

"Shayna? Yeah I noticed she's a little... eccentric, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Much." she nervously chuckled, thinking back to the very risqué attire she saw her in this morning at breakfast.

"I don't know, there's just this something about her that doesn't sit right with me. I just can't quite put my finger on it, but I know it. When did she start seeing Tom?" he asked.

"Ugh, I don't want to even think about him! But I think the first time was like, four years ago? I don't know why- wait. You don't think?" she and Marco exchanged looks.

Marco then shrugged, "Or maybe I'm just overthinking things again. Let's just enjoy ourselves." he suggested while raising his shake, to which she raised hers as well.

"Cheers!" they clinked their cups before feeding each other's shakes. Just then they noticed the red portal tearing open outside across the street, and out came a beaten downed and scorched up Tom. He collapsed revealing a few claw marks down his back, his arm bent up and one of his legs broken in two. They both cringed at the condition he was in, though they were furious at him for what he did their conscious told them to check on him. After paying for their meal and boxing up their leftovers, they ran across the street and kneeled down to the down demon.

"Uhhh, wha? Star, Marco?"

"Not a word out of you!" Tom instantly shut up at that, "Marco, take on side, I got the other."


	10. Chapter 10

Anger.

That one word perfectly describes the life of Tom Lucitor. Son of the literally devil herself, and future king of the fiery underworld. When your Mom is the physical iteration of Satan, it doesn't do any favors or emotional stability and cognitive thinking. That anger has caused a lot of problems for him, especially with his relationship to the former heir to the kingdom of Mewni: Star. But since their initial break up he enrolled in anger management classes to help that problem, and it worked. For the most part that is, until the Blood Moon Ball where Star danced under the titular cosmic event with the human Marco Diaz.

For a while, Tom had hated Marco for a burning passion for 'stealing' his Star from him. But one heart-to-heart ping pong game later, Tom realized that forcing someone to do something they don't want to do won't help him or anyone. He never imagined that the man he had once hated would become one of his best friends in the multiverse, and one of his emotional support pillars. Even when Tom had gotten back together with Star for a period of time, they were still tight and he hoped that he would be his best man.

That was, until the night before their wedding. And in classic Tom fashion, he completely fucked it up big time. Even when he had burned down an entire club after someone accidently spilled soda on him, that didn't even come close to this. Causing Star to be drugged and nearly dead, that was unforgivable on so many levels.

Tom felt like shit when Star dropped those words on him _**"We. Are. Through. For good."**_

And that memory replayed in his mind when Star and Marco dragged his injured ass to the Diaz residence, where they placed him on the couch and Star performed a magical healing spell she had fully mastered. As her glowing hand roamed over his scratched up chest, littering him with soothing sparkles, he can feel the mixed emotions from the soul-bound lovers he calls his friends and he's lucky that they still consider him a friend after his screw-up. At least Marco still consider him a friend, even if it's out of pity.

"So... thanks for... you know..." he tried to break the very thick layer of ice that was stationed in the room.

"Whatever." Star muttered as she faced away from her permanent-ex while she continued with his treatment.

"Yeah, I deserve that. After what I did, I wouldn't forgive me either." Tom sighed as he looked down, after she was done his leg reconstructed itself and the scars were sealed up. She pulled her hand away and joined her fiancé, who was sitting on a chair next to the coffee table.

"Okay Thomas, your wounds are healed up. But, you'll still be sore for a couple hours." Star told him, he knew she was serious since she used his whole first name.

"You, didn't have to do this."

"We know." Marco let out, "But we wouldn't wish this" he gestured to the state the demon was in, "on anyone, not even our worst enemy."

"Thomas Alvontez Lucitor, I cured your body and now you do something for me." Star demanded, he nodded. Anything to get her to stop hating him, "Tell me what happened the night I was drugged. I got most of it from Marco, but now I want to hear your side and it better be the truth, or else whatever or whoever did this to you. Will look like a hug from a teddy bear." she glared as she held up a radiating fist. "Now Talk."

Tom groggily put his arms behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling, he sighed as he recollected what happened. It's time to let his mewmen side take-over and give the honest truth, "That day, before our wedding. I was approached by a messenger, the text said if I didn't do as their told my whole world would perish. My family would be killed, my people would be gone. I tried to fight back, but they were too much. So I did as I was told."

(Flashback)

A hooded Tom entered the princess's room, a needle hidden right up his left right sleeve.

"One dose of the drug, that's all it took." He repeated in his head. As he approached the resting princess, but as he got close he started to have second thoughts. 'What the hell am I doing? If I do this, then Star might die. But if I don't, then millions will die. Save the people I love, or the girl I love?'

The choice was clear, his heart won the battle. He would find another way, one that didn't involve the potential murder of the future queen of Mewni .

As he was about to walk away, he suddenly felt a chill. As of that moment, he had no control over his body. Something came over him, something bad.

"Huh, wha? What are you doing here?" those were the last words he heard before his arm slammed the needle right into her neck. Tom the covered her mouth till she stopped fighting. Tom was breathing heavily as he looked at his forced work, before he could do something eveen worse, he left.

(Flashback over)

He sighed as the replay concluded, "I wasn't strong enough, I'm sorry that I did that to you."

Star and Marco turned to each other with worried looks, Star then spoke up "Tom, who was it that ordered you to do it?" The room became tense again.

"A lizard named Seth."

GASP!

"Of course." Marco said, Star turned to him in confusion. Tom raised his head to look at him questionably as well. "How could I have not seen it. It's Toffee. He must've had some followers before he died. From the pain of losing and getting crushed by Ludo of all people, I mean seriously Ludo? He must have had a back up plan in case things went south, and this Seth must have found it and decided to take it into his own hands. Only Toffee would have had the resources, forethought and planning along with the most motivation and the most to gain from this. The Fall of the Butterfly Royal family, monsters freedom and revenge on the Butterfly's that killed him. And my guess is he wanted revenge against the all Butterflies, but I guess that he didn't know about Eclipsa and Meteora since the Magic High Commission erased them from Mewman history."

Star and Tom were astounded by that long and plausible explanation, and knowing how collected and intellectual Toffee was it made sense.

 _"Wow, quite the astute observation Marco."_

GAH!

The three jumped when the resident black magic woman Janna had joined the party.

"What do you want now Janna, the kids are still at school. By they way I need to talk to you about how your raising Shayna?" Marco questioned, not even bothering to ask how she got in.

"Yeah about the kids. Shayna and MJ's teacher, Ms. Kellring. She wants me and Jr's guardians, apparently my daughter caused an 'incident' again." she timidly said as she rubbed the back of her neck. She then saw the other person in the house and blinked.

"Oh, hey Tom."

"Janna." the demon acknowledged.

Marco sighed, "What did she do, blow up a toilet or something?" Janna chuckled embarrassedly while blushing a little.

"Not, exactly."

(Later)

"WHAT!" Marco and Star yelled at MJ as he looked down in both shame and embarrassment, while Shayna was just smiling to herself in pride and satisfaction. "I can't believe it. My younger brother, the person who take my name, got in trouble!" Marco yelled.

"I'm sorry Marco, it wasn't my idea! It was her fault she forced herself on me." MJ pleaded as he pointed to the nonchalant four year old, who was blushing and slithered her hand around his. Marco just looked at Janna like she was being interrogated.

"This is your fault you know that." Marco said

"How is is it my fault?" She asked playing innocent.

He just coldly replied, "You know how." Marco then looked back at the teacher. "What's the punishment?" He asked.

"They are suspended for a mouth, all of their lessons will be sent to you so they don't get held back." Ms. Kellring said handing Marco a packet of the current lesson and homework. "I expect all of this to be finished on time and I hope his never happens again, Shayna." She said looking directly at the young girl.

"Yes ma'am next time i'll make sure not to get caught." She said with made both Shayna and Janna to smirk, the two trouble makers then fist bumped much to the dismay of everyone else in the room. Marco then grabbed MJ's hand and the group left. When they got home MJ sat on his bed awaiting his punishment. Marco soon sat next to him, both were silent until Marco sighed he was about to say something until MJ beat him to the punch.

"I understand that your disappointed, but I didn't want to do it." He said "Shayna did some weird magic to make us older and she did stuff I wasn't ready for." He said. "You know what the worse part is?" the older Marco shrugged, Junior sighed "Part of me kind of... liked it."

"MJ, I know you didn't mean too. But your seven and she is four, what you did is something only that other show with the ten sisters would probably do."

"I'm sorry Marco…" MJ drooped his head.

"But I'm kinda glad you got in trouble." Marco said low smile.

"What?!" MJ exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Marco was branded the safe kid before he met me." The two Marco's then looked at Star as she came in with drinks and sat down next to her fiance.

"He didn't need to know about that." He sneered though gritted teeth.

"Why not my 'misunderstood bad boy'." She teased as he pinched his cheek.

"Hey, I was a Bad Boy!" Marco said with a blush.

"So adorable, but MJ your a good boy and you don't have to be like big Marco here. But if you devleople like him, you might steal me away from him." She said. Both Marco and MJ blushed.

"STAR!" Both Marcos said.

"God you humans are entertaining." the trio looked over and saw Meteora with her hands behind her back, her eyes the gazed at the young Diaz and winked, MJ noticed and blushed as well did Meteora, she then cleared her throat.

"Any way I need your help Star." She asked

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked

"Prince Tom is missing and we have no idea where he is." She explained.

"Oh Tom is fine he came to me for some help, but we do have something to tell your mother." Star informed

"Oh good this make things easier." She said as he pulled out children sized dimensional scissors and cut a hole. "Let's get going." She said, Marco and Star then entered the portal with MJ following till he was stopped by Marco Sr.

"Sorry kiddo, but your grounded so no interdimensional travel for you. I suggest that you get started on your homework, will be back soon." Marco said as he left but before the portal closed Metorea came out and the portal closed.

"Why are you staying?" He asked.

"Well, my mama only needed those two and it doesn't make sense for you to stay here all by yourself, so you'll have the pleasure of having a princess to stay by your side." She said while striking a cocky pose.

"Meteora you didn't have too stay, I don't mind being by myself." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm staying okay, get use to it."The young princess said with a blushed. MJ then shrugged as got his homework out and started on it while the heiress watched.

'Watching other people work is so exhilarating'.

-On Mewni-

Star was talking with Moon and Eclipsa about Tom's fate, as they did Marco was left with Globgor while the two sat at a table. Marco was nervous around the hulking beast, even if he wasn't at his ginormous size he was still intimidating. He was the king of the monsters after all, until I giant lizard monster with plasma breath came in.

"So, like, I'm sorry that you got frozen in crystal." Marco said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry that my daughter almost killed you." He said as the two nervously chuckled. "So I heard that your getting married." Globgor said.

"Yeah, I'm marrying Star in a couple of months." Marco replied.

"Good Good, so um you gonna have kids?" He continued the small talk.

"Probably, all depends on Star really." He said. "And speaking of kids, I see that Metorea is more calm now." He said

"Why what was she like before?" He asked.

"Well she ran a reform school for princess to make them the same, then she tried to kill to me by sending a mercenary, then she found out she's the rightful princess, she then became a huge monster and started sucking souls out of everyone, until Eclpisa used her magic to defeat her and now you have your kid back, though I think she still hates me." Marco said.

"Yeah that sounds like my daughter, but she's a lot more mature. though I wish that she would play nicer with the other young monsters and mewmans." He said with a defeated sigh. "She's always trying to make them do what she wanted because she a princess, but the kids just wanted to play normally. You have no idea how many times I had to apologize to parents about her attitude." He said Marco noticed the look on his face, he was tied just thinking about his daughter's action. He then puts on a smile and gave a chuckle. "If it wasn't for that young boy she's been visiting on earth, she'd be insufferable even to me." He informed.

"Wait what boy?" He asked.

"Um she doesn't like to talk about it, but I think she called him MJ? I don't understand why someone would name someone with two letters." He said, Marco then gave a nervous look as he got up.

"It's short for Marco Jr." He said

"Oh I didn't know you had a child." Globgor said

"He's not my kid, he's my younger brother!" Marco said as he pulled out his dimensional scissors and tore a hole and left. Leaving the monster king both confused and worried, Marco then popped his head back in before it closed. "Thank you for the hospitality."

-On Earth-

"So then I got in trouble, just because I wanted him to make me a throne out of sand." Meteora said as she sips a cup of tea while MJ was wearing a sweater vest and fake glasses as he jotted down his notes.

"Well don't you think that maybe you were a little too much, we talked about this in our last session." MJ said.

"I know but, I'm royalty I'm entitled to things like that." She said.

"But keep in mind not everyone is going to do what the princess says, you only have some power and you should…" before he could finish a tear opened and Marco came out.

"Oh Turdina, welcome home." Meteora said.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked.

"I was just talking to MJ." She explained.

"I told you when I'm wearing this outfit, I'm Dr. MJ PhD!" MJ said with a huff.

"Sorry, so what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with my mother?" She asked

"That's not important right now, I need to get you out of here." He said as he picked up the the hybrid mewmen.

"Why I wasn't doing anything wrong?" She complained.

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's who you met." He said

"Are you referring to me?" The trio then looked over and saw a smiling Shayna.

"Oh no." Both Marcos' said in defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

While Marco was with the newly made king of Mewni Globgor, Eclipsa took Star out for some catching up. Though she wasn't truly related to her, Star was pretty much like the daughter she always wanted. Yes she loved Meteora very much, but Star was just more… innocent. She was also one of the few people that believed in her, and she and Moon were the ones who helped her find out what happened to Meteora. It's a shame really. If Meteora was never taken from her, could she have been as happy and go-lucky like Star? But after everything that happened her she kind of regrew to be quite distant to other mewmens, although after hearing from her mother she's kind of on the fence with Star.

As Star was walking through the halls, Eclipsa walked on the ceiling thanks to her magic. "So, I hear you and Marco are planning to tie the knot huh?"

Star replied, "And soon after all that has happened I want to get that _bola de Guapo_ straight out of the market before something else happens." she said the two chuckled for a sec before Star went serious.

"So, you remember Toffee right?" she asked.

"Just because I was in a crystal doesn't mean I wasn't up to date with everything that happens in Mewni, even though I haven't seen him that overgrown lizard was always a mystery." Eclipsa replied as she flipped to the ground. "What about it?"

"So, do you know if he had any followers that, oh I don't know are still around after the last war?" she asked.

Eclipsa sighed as she looked out a big window, "You know, all I ever wanted was for monsters to be given a chance. Monsters like my sweet Globbykins are not just vicious carnivores, they too have feelings like any other mewman. Unfortunately, there are some monsters that are the reason why our people fear them. People like Toffee, who has had lots of bad blood with the Butterfly family. I was told from Moon that Toffee was the biggest threat to the kingdom when she was crowned at such a young age, he was cold, sadistic, and calculating. With regeneration like no other, no wonder it took my dark magic to halt his advances. But that's all it did, until your light shined bright and totaled his body." Eclipsa turned around and placed a hand on her 'great-x-? granddaughter's' shoulder.

"Though Toffee is no more, there are more like him out there. His army saw him as a god, and they won't rest until they fulfill their leader's mission. To destroy the Butterfly family bloodline, and take over all of Mewni." This information weighed heavily on Star, Toffee was a difficult monster to deal with. But a scorned army of monsters who have faced centuries of unjust discrimination, if only things were easy like what she learned in Earth history.

"What do we do? Who knows if his army is still around, or if there are more than the one that nearly had me killed?" Star questioned.

"Honestly, I don't really know. Until we get this sorted out, I'm gonna have to ask you and Marco to watch Meteora for the time being." Eclipsa told her.

"Oh, gee. I-I don't really know, there's been a lot that happened between her, me and Marco. Plus we're already busy with the wedding planning." Star said feeling a little apprehensive about babysitting the girl that had tried to massacre all of Mewni once and stole her fiancé's soul. But one pleading look from Eclipsa was enough to sway her, "But, why not? Sure we'll watch your daughter, me and Marco on it."

"Oh thank goodness!" Eclipsa sighed with relief, "I thought I'd have to find some other poor sap on Mewni to babysit her, I swear even I have trouble with her. She's a sweet little girl, yet has a serious attitude problem. Though I hear she's getting better thanks to that Earth boy she likes to visit."

Star then raised an eyebrow, "What Earth boy?"

"Oh, I'm sure you would know a young boy who nearly looks like a miniature version of your hubby, even has the little beauty mark under his right eye." Eclipsa said in a teasing tone.

"Oh you mean Marco's brother, Marco Ubaldo Diaz Jr, we call him MJ for short." she replied, but then her eyes went wide with fear. If she was seeing Marco's brother, then that means she may face...

"Oh look at the time I got to get going, we'll make sure your little girl is safe and sound." Star quickly said as she pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut a portal open, "Call if you need anything, byeeeeee!" she jumped through the portal while it closed behind her. Eclipsa wondered what that was about, but she shrugged before heading off.

(with the Marco's)

The Diaz brothers could not believe their eyes.

Meteora Butterfly, the monster/mewman hybrid daughter of Eclipsa and Globgor and former dictator of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Shayna Ordonia, daughter of Janna Ordonia and the legal mayor of Echo Creek. Two little girls who personify mischief and mayhem. Two girls that break all the rules and does whatever they want, with no regard for anybody else.

"And that's him in the bathtub."

"Oh man, I'm surprised the camera can fit all of that booty!"

And they were looking through Junior's baby pictures.

"I know, that was the only time Aunt Angie, let's us bathe together." Shayna added.

"Really what happened?" Meteora asked.

"Oh something about, dunking him too much and grabbing his little Diaz." She said, the two girls laughed while MJ and Marco watched in both shame and embarrassment. Though most of the embarrassment came from MJ since it's his memories the two girls are going through.

"Oh and don't get me started on the time he got stuck in a tree." She added, just then MJ came and took the book.

"Okay, that's enough! My face can't get any redder." The boy stated with a face redder than the insides of a watermelon.

"He's right that blood needs to flow somewhere else." Shayna nudged the hybrid, whom chuckled at the joke.

"Okay that's it, you scared my brother enough." Marco demanded.

"Oh okay, then should we talk about Princess Turdina." Meteora offered with an evil smirk.

"Um you know MJ, their just pictures. Plus, they are the guests." Marco said returning the album, not wanting to relive those memories "So we shouldn't bother them"

"That's what I thought." the young princess said as she and Shayna shared a triumphant fist bump.

"Marco!" MJ complained.

"MJ one day you'll understand that sometimes, it's best to just let the girls have their fun. But for now just let it happen and get dinner ready." Marco spoke from personal experiences.

"Yes, sir." MJ said, just then a portal tore open and out came Star with a worried look.

"It's okay I'm here is MJ okay!" Star said feeling a little on edge.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what's wrong?"

"I heard that Meteora was here, we need to…"

"Too late." Star then looked over and saw Shayna, who waved at her. She then looked over at Marco and MJ who had defeated looks on their faces.

"Oh, my Marco's are you two okay?" She asked as she brought them in for a hug.

"Yeah, but they have us by the balls." Older Marco said, MJ then nods

"Uh excuse me, but what's wrong?" Meteora asked.

"What's wrong you two shouldn't be together in the same room." Star informed. "You shouldn't even be liking each other!

"Why wouldn't we?" The two asked.

"Because you're both antisocial misfits with superiority complexes and a disdain for humanity, or in Meteora cased mewmanity." Star said

"Uh duh, what did you think would happen?" Shayna asked.

"Uh, the murder of my soon-to-be husband and brother in law!" Star exclaimed.

"Star, do you honestly think that I would ever want to hurt my sweetie MJ?" Shayna asked, feigning an offended look.

"Yeah, plus I stand on the neutral ground with Mr. Diaz Auntie Star so why would I hurt him… for no reason?" Meterora added with her own faux offended tone as they both smiled innocently, but Star knew better than to trust anything they said no matter how young they were.

"Anyway, Meteora I need to talk to you alone and Shayna… go home." Star said.

"Oh come on, things were getting good." She complained.

"If you leave, I'll let you take Glossaryck for the weekend." Star promised.

"Alright, see ya later MJ." she waved to the little boy before blowing him a kiss, which flew right up to the boy and landed on his beet red cheek "Oh and Meteora, tell about this Turdina next time." She said as she left, Star then looked at Marco with a comically sad expression.

-Later That Night-

Dinner at the table was quiet, Marco and Star were nervous having the young princess here, especially since MJ was trembling and could barely eat.

"Why so quiet, this isn't like you, Auntie Star." She said.

"Just don't feel like talking." she said as she stuffed a spoonful of peas.

"Still mad about what I did to you?" She asked causing Star to choke on her peas, Marco handed her water and she gulped it down.

"No I just have a lot on my mind, and we don't talk about that!" Star said, Meterora then chuckled as she continued eating. After dinner, everyone started to get ready for bed. Marco tucked in his brother as they both sighed.

"You know Mom and Dad are going to kill us when they get home." Marco said.

"I really am sorry Marco, I should have told you about Meteora." MJ apologized.

"It's not your fault, Marco's make mistakes, it comes with the name."

"Isn't that right." Marco then looked back to see Star in a purple nightgown with a narwhal on the front. She walked in and sat down on the other side.

"So you and Meterora huh, mini Marco?" Star asked, MJ just blushes and pulls the sheets up covering his blush.

"She comes and goes sometimes, she would tell me about her 'friends' back home." MJ said using quotation fingers around the word 'friends'.

"Not surprising," Marco said which earned him a smack on his chest. "But I'm sorta happy that your friends with her, maybe you can help her be a better person. Just don't let her take advantage of you." He said.

"I won't." He said, Star then kissed his forehead and the two adults got up to leave.

"Goodnight MJ." Marco said as he and Star left. The two adults then heard noise coming from Angie and Rafael's room.

"Star where did you put Meteora?" Marco asked the two then went towards the door and looked in and saw her trying to make herself comfortable.

"Uh, Meteora?" Star asked

"Ugh finally what is this, 100 thread count bed sheets! Are all you humans such savages?" She questioned "And what's this non Magic Entertainment Box, do you want me to be bored?" She added.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Marco said

"We live with her when she's was a baby we can do it." Star said. "Plus if you do a good job, you might get a 'reward'." Star said with a wink.

(with MJ)

The boy sighed after his brother and future sister-in-law left his room. Sometimes he wishes he had a normal life, but being friends with a hybrid princess from another dimension and a girl with a track record longer than the Rio Grande wasn't helping with that. He tried to keep Shayna and Meteora from ever meeting because they were both hard to deal with at time separately, but together... he was so doomed.

Before he can sleep he heard a tapping on the window, he groaned before he sat up seeing the face of his Earthly tormenter right outside the window. He rolled his eyes before getting up and letting her in, she rolled in as the window closed behind her. MJ sighed, "What do you want now, Shayna?".

"Oh I missed you two, honey bear." Shayna gushed as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his face, much to his annoyance. "Couldn't sleep, not with mother's latest 'client' around. So I figured my favorite bedtime buddy would help me catch a few z's." she said as she dragged him to the bed.

MJ just let her push him on the covers and hop into his lap and started grinding on his groin, not a few seconds later before he pushed her off onto the side of the bed. "Shayna, look. I don't know why you do these things, but they need to stop."

"Oh come one Junior, you know you love it." she teased as she rubbed a hand on his thigh, to which he smacked it off of him.

"I'm serious Shayna, the mind control, the magic, the constant need for intercourse. You are a four year old girl, and no normal four year old girl can do any of this." MJ exclaimed.

"And no normal four year old girl has 12 degrees and a Nobel Prize along with connections to NASA." she retorted.

"Keep things in our channel." MJ pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shayna, why do you do this stuff? And why to me of all people?" he questioned. Shayna just sighed and laid down next to the boy, who quickly got his 'Dr. MJ PH.D' costume over his light blue pajamas.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I've just had these powers since I was born, my mother always said I got them from my father. But the truth is, I don't really know who my father was. She never told me." Shayna answered, MJ could tell she was being honest. "It started when I was only 15 months old, when I can breath a little fire and sometimes float my bottle over. I don't know why but I felt more mature than most kids my age, and I knew how to solve complex equations and know all sex positions before I was even potty-trained. Nearly all the other kids freaked and avoided me like the plague when they found out, all except... for you." she faced her 'doctor'.

MJ can see the smile she gave him was not like the smug smile or the sultry smile she usually has around him, but more sincere and happy. "MJ, even though I often mess with you, steal your things, make fun of your friends, touch you in places, intimidate our class, rob a bank, or generally do anything illegal. You've always been by me when I needed someone the most, with you around I actually feel like a normal kid. You didn't run away from me or fear me, you stayed when everyone else runs. You make me want to be a normal kid, but my quirks always get in the way." she then looks down with a frown, MJ scoots a little closer and wraps an arm around her. She wipes away a couple tears starting to form, "I really do like you MJ, a lot. I wish I was more normal like you and maybe, maybe you would... like me the way I like you. I'm sorry for all the times I humiliated you. I'm sorry I got us suspended. I'm sorry I've forced myself on you without your permission. I'm sorry I wasn't... normal."

Shayna pulled herself from MJ and hopped off the bed, she was about to head for the door to go home. But before she reached the knob, she felt two arms wrap around her small frame. She meeped on contact before she turned her head to see her friend's face, she was surprised about the comforting look he was giving her. "Shayna. I don't care if you're not normal. Whatever this side of you is, it's not who you are. You were just, not raised like most girls. And these powers don't define you, you define you." it wasn't often, but now she's the one with the blush.

"And to be honest, I think normal's boring. I mean outside of Conner I don't have any other friends besides you and Meteora, and you're both abnormal. The difference is Shayna, I've seen your mischief be used for good and to help others. Like how you've help me around bullies and homework, and when my parents can't afford tickets to that wrestling show I wanted you went out and got them for me. And it's not just me, you've donated a lot of money you've stolen from rich jerks to tons of charities that help the less fortunate population." MJ listed off how her schemes have helped people, Shayna felt a little good at his words.

"Junior." she lightly swooned.

"Shayna, you're a loon." he took her face in his hands, leaned in till their foreheads touched. "But you're mine loon." he then gave her a nice soft peck on the lips- and she pulled his head in to deepen the kiss. Normally he hated it when she got overly affectionate, but this time it felt pretty nice. For once it wasn't forced on him, and it was because he wanted to. Shayna was loving this, it felt like a dream come true now that he was kissing back, let alone was the one to initiate the kiss. Her leg mindlessly even raised up like on TV.

MJ kept kissing even when a dark fog clouded them for a few seconds before disappating. He broke the kiss and smiled, but not before he looked down to see that he and Shayna were now aged to 27 and 24 respectively. Shayna chuckled with an embarrassment blush at the fact they were now naked with their clothes tearing off in their transformation. "Sorry, it just slipped out."

MJ just shrugged, "Eh, I don't really mind. Since we can't go to school for 30 days, maybe we can..." her blushed spread over her face and now D-cup breasts at the dominating grin he gave her, but she gave him a look he was all to familiar with.

(With Star and Marco)

The two collapsed onto Marco's parents' bed, panting and sweat streaming from their faces. After tiring out Meteora, Star used her magic to recreate her old room from when she lived on Earth. With a few changes to accommodate the little hybrid. The two lovers eventually tucked the small princess, with a couple kisses on the forehead before sneaking out of the room. Star even put a magic lock on the door so she doesn't escape, and a baby monitor in case she needed anything.

"Well, we finally got that done. Have I ever told you your family are biters?" Marco rubbed his wrist while he asked.

"It's probably a monster thing." she then rolled over onto her fiancé, sending him a sultry grin. "Now that the kids are asleep, how's about that reward now?" she then snapped her fingers, casting a spell to make their clothes vanish. Marco sighing at this but not complaining, he took a deep breath.

 _"That would be lovely, mi Estrella."_

Star moaning as his hands found their way to her plump rear, "You know your older voice makes me so hot." she used one hand to massage the modestly muscled chest of Marco, not as much as when he spent 16 years in Heckapoo's challenge but still good, and placed the other hand on one of her breasts. Using a little spell Eclipsa had taught her to make her small AA-cup breast grow to an F-cup, Marco had insisted that her boobs were perfect no matter what but just likes to get a reaction out of him. Which seemed to be working from the poking she's getting in the snare, she slithered down his body leaving little butterfly kisses from his jawline pass his growing 4-pack abs until she was facing his _enchilada_.

She gave him one last look before she gave the tip a light kiss before engulfing the head into her mouth, Marco biting his tongue and clenching his fists to keep himself from moaning and possibly waking up MJ. Or worse, Meteora. Which was a challenged when she slid her lips right down to the base, she then slowly dragged her lips right back up until she was sucking on the tip.

"Oh man, Star." he lowly let out, "Your mouth is-"

 **(BRRR)**

"-so warm!" MJ breathed out as he was getting his own 'little Diaz' getting sucked by Shayna. What surprised the now grown man was how she managed to get the whole thing in without gagging, especially since this is the oldest she's ever made him for her little games. He was looking pretty forward to when he's actually near thirty if it means he'd be 11in, which Shayna deepthroated like she has done before. Though this was a little more of a challenge, when she made him 17 he was about 8in fully hard so this was a bit of a struggle.

He gripped her head and pushed her even more into his dick, just mere inches away from her uvula. MJ bit down on his knuckles till he left a couple bitemarks into the flesh, but not enough to draw blood. "S-S-Shayna! Seriously where di-(oh god!) did you learn this?!"

Her answer was just using her now grown up breasts to rub on his dick, doubling her efforts to satisfy her crush. MJ's mind was going hazy as the pressure built up until he was about to burst. He screamed into his forearm he felt his dick burst like a fire hose down the girl's throat, Shayna easily gulping down every last drop. As soon as it stopped Shayna pulled off with a pop, she then crawled up till she was face to face with him so she give him a little kiss on the lips. MJ flinching at the taste of his own juice.

She then laid down beside him, ushering him to her snatch. "Now it's your turn." she ordered. He gulped before cautiously moved over till he was facing her grown vaginal area, which had a light patch of dark blue hairs. This was entirely new to him, she was always the one giving him the pleasure but never once did he ever return the favor. He held up a finger in a thinking motion before she sighed, "Just lick it, dude."

"Um, okay." he said uncertain. He closed his eyes before he slowly moved his tongue till it was just touching her lower lips, he then dragged it up ever so gently up the snitch. He then did it again, but slightly faster this time. He then dug his tongue a little bit into the ridge of her walls, but then he heard a little 'eep'. He looked to see Shayna with her head turned with a blush. 'She did that from a little, then maybe...'. His mind then went dark, as memories of how much she's done this primal things to him. Resulting in him getting in trouble, and causing him some serious problems. He lowly chuckled, "Payback."

"Uh, what was- HOLY SHIT!" she jumped when he dove face first into her crotch, his tongue swirling around licking every nook and cranny as he locked her legs around him to hinder her escape. "MJ, th-th-that feels-"

 **(BRRR)**

"-SO DAMN GOOD!" Star screamed as she was getting eaten out by her own lover, Marco hunched over the foot of the bed as he worked his oral magic. As his tongue ravaged her, his hands lightly squeezed her butt cheeks. Never let be said Marco doesn't know how to multi-task, even when it comes to love making with the love of his life.

He then started to nibble over the upper part of her lower lip, after he had proposed to her he found that part of her was very sensitive. Star clawed the bedsheets below her while she wrapped her legs around his head to pull him deeper inside. "Marco! Eat me!"

He happily complied as he continued exploring her pussy, he then blew into her walls before starting to continue licking the insides. She couldn't hold it in any longer, so she locked her legs around his head as her load rammed into his face like a tsunami and she bit down into a pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure. After it was done she lifted the pillow off her face with a gasp, she then panted as she sat up to see Marco coughing up a storm. Her cum all over his face and in his hair, and he seemed to have gotten some into his eyes. He hissed as he rubbed his eyes out with one arm while using his other hand to squirt some cum out of his nose.

She giggled nervously, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Marco replied. "Now that my sight's back, _shall we head to the main event?_ " he asked in his older voice.

She just smiled and laid down invitingly, "Does a warnicorn jump clear over a house?" he then blinked in confusion, she then sighed. "Yes, it does."

"Oh, okay then." He then crawled on top of Star and aligned himself with her cavern, the tip just poking at the entrance. They shared one last kiss before he thrusted in deep.

 **(BRRR)**

Meteora watched in amusement at the scenes in front of her. On one monitor was the former princess Star and Marco going at it like rabbits, "Hehehe, sometimes its just too easy. Just wait till Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hears about this." she chuckled before moving to the next monitor, which showed MJ and Shayna in their own fuck session. Her smirk faltered to a neutral look.

"Though we may be friends, human. I always get what I want eventually, and I do not like to share." she lowly growled as she turned off the monitors. She then plugged in a pair of ear plugs before going back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Before we go into this chapter, I have a few things to say about the latest episodes of the final season of Star vs. The Forces of Evil. I haven't been able to watch all of the episodes, but I've seen some of them. Most notably, 'Curse of the Blood Moon'. Not to say it was bad, but it makes me feel a little scared and worried since I'm a major Starco fan. If you haven't seen it, then SPOILER! Basically it involves Star and Marco trying to end this 'curse' that was placed on them by the Blood Moon at that Ball from season 1, thinking that it would 'remove' any romantic feelings they may have for each other. Since they both are having some worries in their separate love lives with a boyfriend and a possible new crush, I'm just not sure why they would just want to go through so much trouble for something that may or may not even exist.**

 **Now if it was the Blood Moon's fault for their romance squabbles, then why didn't it's curse effect them immediately. Otherwise Marco would have never went out with Jackie, Star wouldn't have kept her crush on Oscar, and Star might not have gotten back together with Tom and Marco wouldn't may be falling for Kelly. Why wait three seasons before it's effects, like if I put a curse on someone it would have effect them the moment I uttered the words. And it makes it sound like all the little Starco moments in the whole series feel all fake, that there was no real meaning behind them. Like Star said, "What if it was never the Blood moon?"**

 **Look, I know what it's like to want something and the higher ups rip the rug right out from under you. But one thing I learned is that even in tough times, there is always a little spec of hope in the sea of endless futility. Sometimes it's all you have. When did SVTFOE go from a fun show about a girl learning Earth's culture to an interdimensional rom-dram soap opera?**

 **But enough about that, let's get rolling.**

It was a whole new day in the Diaz residence, and things were normal. If you think raising a mewman/monster hybrid in your fiancé's old home while her mother was dealing with other dimension problems as normal, but Star was used to crazy. Star had promised that she and Marco would watch over Meteora while Eclipsa was dealing with the mystery of who drugged Star, Marco was a little hesitant at first but a few promises swayed the half-Latino. While Star was in the bathroom trying to get the princess groomed and dressed, Marco was downstairs with MJ and Shayna. Marco wondered how the little girl had gotten into his parents' house this time, but learned that sometimes it is best to just not ask questions. Especially since they both smelled kind of funny, he honestly just stopped caring as he remembered who her mother was.

"Okay, since you guys are both suspended for reasons I don't want to... discuss." he leered that last part at the girl, who whistled innocently. "I guess I'll be taking over as your temporary teacher until then." Marco then pulled out the binder of the lesson plan their teacher gave him and Star. "Before we began, I'll just go over a few ground rules. Like." he pulled two chairs from the dinner table and set them a few feet away from each other, then placed the kids in each of them. He also pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put one end around Shayna's ankle, and the other around the leg of the chair.

"I'm flattered Big Marco, but you're a little too old for me. I already have a husband." she sent a little wink to the younger Marco, who blushed and looked away. Marco just deadpanned at the comment.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" MJ asked his brother.

"Not taking any chances, this is a girl who managed to make a law legalizing child marriage and got you to sign the dotted line. How she was able to pull that off, I'll never know." Marco replied as he stood in front of the two again.

"But what if I need to pee?" she asked, Marco just tossed her a bucket and a folding screen. She shrugged, "Eh, not the weirdest place I've gone."

"Okay, now let's start off with a little math." Marco then pulled out a big white board, with a marker and eraser. He then tossed the two kids smaller whiteboards. "Now let's say you have 2 cheeseburgers, four orders of fries, three sodas, 16 candy bars, 12 bags of chips, and 4 large pizzas. If you eat 1 cheeseburger, four orders of fries, two sodas, 15 candy bars, 12 bags of chips, and 3 large pizzas. What do you end up with?"  
The two kids wrote down their best answers.

Marco walked up to MJ, who showed him his answer. "You end up with 1 cheeseburger, 1 soda, 1 candy bar, and 1 large pizza." He said presenting his work.

"Very good Junior." Marco ruffled his hair in congratulations, he then moved over to Shayna, "Now Shay, what did you get?" She held up her whiteboard with a smirk, Marco wanted to frown at the phrase 'no self-control' but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She get's point on that one.

"S-Sorry, but that's wrong Shayna." He soon returned to the board and erased the problem. "Let's try something more simple, like...(writing)…. what is... 30 + 3?" The two kids just stared at him for a moment, he then sighed to himself. "I swear that school… (pinches the bridge of his nose) no one knows this anymore." Shayna then raised her hand, Marco sighed "Shayna, you know the answer?"

"Actually, I was just thinking... maybe I could take over as the teacher?" She asked.

"Shayna this isn't a game, you need to learn this. Ms. Kellring expects you two to memorize everything in this binder by the time you return to school in 29 days." He said with a stern voice.

"But…" Marco then held up his hand.

"I know first hand how smart you can be. Spending time with your mother taught me a lot, more specifically never be in the same room alone with her. I don't doubt how smart, skilled, crafty, and cunning you two are. But I don't care how many embarrassing secrets you two have on me, Star, MJ and I are in charge here, so unless you want to fail and stay in the same grade while MJ progresses to college, then by all means come up to the board and make some inappropriate math question. However if you want to pass and still be with the only boy that can tolerate your antics, then I suggest that you sit down, shut up, and do what I say. I don't care how much political power you have, I'll make sure that MJ doesn't even hear your name ever. Again. Do you understand me?" He challenge the little sneak with a strong aura of authority and power while pointing the marker at her.

Shayna was shocked that someone would talk down to her like that, not even her mother was this tough on her when she got in trouble. She then sighed as she looks at her board. "Yes, sir." She said with a defeated and obedient voice.

"Good girl, now back to the lesson." as Marco explained the problem, MJ looked at his 'wife' with a look of shock. Not many people ever stood up to the tyrannical toddler of Echo Creek, yet his older brother had done far more than what most adults can ever hope to do.

'Wow, my brother is so cool.' He thought.

-With Star-

After the former princess finally got the current princess dressed, the bride to be and the future ruler of Mewni went to a bridal shop. Hoping to get some things done for the wedding shopping list while babysitting, and Janna said she'd pay for everything so it wasn't an issue. Star was trying on dresses while Meteora looked on with a bored expression. As Star was being measured she looked over and saw the girl.

"You okay over there?" She asked.

"No, this is boring and lame. I want to have fun, if I wanted to watch someone get fitted for a dress then I would have stayed with mommy." She complained. Star then sighed as she got free from the tailor, she walked over to the young girl and sat down next to her on the soft purple bench.

"You know I once thought coming to earth would suck, but after I met Marco and my friends, Earth doesn't seem so bad." She explains. Meteora then looked at her aunt.

"But… I'm not all that good at making friends, in fact most kids my age are either scared of me or my family." She said, Star then pats her head.

"That's not true, You have lots of friends. You have me, both Marcos', Katrina, and to some extent Shayna." Star counted.

"Oh please, you just tolerate me, Marco bearly trusts me and vice versa, Katrina is more of a bodyguard than anything else, I just met Shayna and I don't trust her at all, and MJ…" The young princess starts to blush and look away from the blond adult "-He's just someone I talk to about my problems, plus he has his name so I don't want to get too attached." She argued.

"So, I would call that a friend." She said, Star then pulled her in for a side hug. "There are so many things here on Earth, like TV, cars, free WIFI, and so much more. You know I do have Marco's debit card, and since your going to be staying with us for a while why don't we get you a bigger wardrobe at Marco's expense." She said as their pupils turned dark.

-Later on-

Shayna and MJ were finishing up their homework, while Marco was fixing up lunch.

"You know without the constant need move classrooms and having to work at the same time as the other kids, getting work done seems so much easier." She said as she completed her 10th spelling sheet.

"Yep," MJ agreed as he sat aside a complted dirama of the Battle of Echo Creek "Now all we need is…"

"Lunch!" Marco called out as he brought out two separate plates, one had Marco's Nachos while the other plate had tacos.

"I don't think this is part of the school nutrition plan." Shayna said.

"Well your not at school, so eat something good for once." He said with a smile. "And after that we'll…" just then Marco's phone rang. "One sec." He said as he answered. "Hey Star, what's up?... wait slow down, what happened?" He asked. He soon sighed. "Okay, just stay there. I'll be there soon." He said.

"Okay I need to head out, Star and Meteroa got into some trouble. MJ your in charge, don't do anything crazy." He said as he left.

"Finally I thought he never leave us alone." She sighed in relief as she reached down and took off her cuffs. "So what do you want to do now~?" She asked as she raised her hand which started to glow and she had a sultry smile, which caused him to gulp.

"Um you know I think Meteroa might need some help when she gets back so I need to get ready." He said as he hurried upstairs. Shayna then gains an annoyed look.

"Meteora? It's always Meteora." She said, she then pulls out a piece of paper titled it 'How to prevent Meteoraco Jr.' "That little hussie is not going to take my man away from me." She said with a evil smile, she pulled out a pen and wrote a few things down. She then heard the sound of flushing, and Tom had came down stairs.

"Marco, you're out of toilet paper-" Tom stopped when she saw who was at the counter, both he and the girl locked eyes. "Uuuum, hey there... uh Shayna..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Before we go into this next chapter, I would like to point out that I have seen the final episodes of the very last season of Star vs the Forces of Evil. Just note this fic was made way before the events of I'd say mid way through season 4, I won't spoil anything if you haven't seen the finale yet. Me and Bandit may incorporate a few elements without drastically changing this entire story, so watch out for that.**

Marco was walking home with a guilty looking Star and an annoyed looking Meteora, the half Latino pinching the bridge of his nose groaning "So explain to me why the daughter of the queen of dark magic and a monster decided to burn down the entire cake shop JUST because they didn't have corn flavored ice cream cake?"

Star sighed, "I tried to tell her they didn't have that flavor on Earth, but she wouldn't stop screaming at the clerk."

Marco turned to the hybrid, "Anything you like to say for yourself, missy?"

The three hundred-year-old child just muttered, "... I need a lawyer?"

Marco sighed at her stubbornness, "And then you went along and bought every cake they had to avoid having charges pressed against you, just greeaaaaaat. Now I'm down to just two cards since you two blew threw my entire debit card in just two hours." he complained as they reached the Diaz household.

"What else can go wrong, today?" He pulled his key out and turned the lock, he pushed the door open he was met with a grim sight. The house was a mess, there were burn marks everywhere, and on the couch was Tom with a forlorn expression and bruises and burn marks all over his body.

Star asked the demon, "Uh what happened here?"

"Oh my god! Where is MJ!?" Marco added worriedly. Star cleared her throat. "And Shayna, I'm worried about Shayna too." He added but not with that much worry.

Tom just sighed, "It all happened so quickly. She just screamed and nearly tried to kill me before running upstairs yelling for Mini Marco, this was not how I thought I'd meet her." Tom shook his head while dropping his head into his hands. Marco then heard a loud slam from upstairs.

"Oh dear, I gotta go make sure she doesn't do anything indecent to Junior again. Star, try to figure out what happened here." he told her, she nodded in response as he went upstairs to check that his brother and his 'legal' wife aren't up to anything. Star sat by Tom, followed by Meteora.

"Okay what happened Lucitor, between you and Shayna? Also, how do you know her?" She asked him.

"I think I can answer that."

GAAAAAAAAAAH

The trio screamed while huddling together as the camera panned out to reveal Janna next to the couch. The mewman, demon, and hybrid released themselves before calming themselves.

"I swear we need to put a bell on you." Star said after taking a few deep breaths. "Janna, if you're Shayna's mother..."

Meteora finished her question, "... then who's the daddy?"

Janna tugged the collar of her white tank top while biting down on her upper lip, "Ummm, yeah about that." she found her eyes roaming the Diaz living room before locking gazes with a very nervous Tom, who twiddled his purple fingers. The mewman descendants put two and two together, Meteora faster than Star, before slowing turning to the demon.

"Surprise..." Tom and Janna said with a nervous smile.

"But… How…" Flabbergasted Star

"It's a long story." Janna said.

(With Marco)

As Marco got upstairs he went to his brother's door and gave a knock on the door.

"Uh occupied." A voice muttered. Marco then banged on the door

"Shayna, it's Marco! Where's my brother!?" He called out.

"Um well, he's in here… kinda." She said with what Marco can tell was a voice someone would use when they did something really, really stupid.

"He better be okay, or else I'm never leaving you alone with him again. Which I probably shouldn't have done in the first place!" He demanded with sternness evident in his tone.

"Uh MJ is more or less okay." Marco then grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it.

"Shayna open the door!" Marco called out.

"Um MJ doesn't want you to come in." She said

"Why not! MJ, if you can hear me make some kind of noise." He called

"I'm fine Marco." MJ called out, Marco breaths of relief. Though it sounded vaguely different for some reason, he was too busy planning for the little schemer's funeral if he finds she did something terrible to his flesh and blood.

"Okay, open the door so…"

"NO!" The two called from the inside, scaring and confusing Marco. "You can't come in Marco, nothing is wrong I promise." MJ said.

"Now MJ. You know I love you and I can respect your privacy by knocking, BUT asserting my authority as your older brother and guardian I'm coming in anyway!" He said as he backed up and rammed he shoulder to force the door open, nearly knocking it off its hinges. He looked around and saw Shanya standing in front of him, with a scared look on her face and her fingers tapping against each other as she looked down.

"Okay clothes on, the bed is clean, no odd smell. Everything looks normal, although something seems missing here. Where is my brother young lady?"

"Um well…" Just then the closet door open and out came MJ, but he was wearing one of Marco's old hoodies with the hood up covering his face.

"MJ! Thank god are you okay?" as he reached for the hood, but the little boy held it down.

"I'm fine." Marco was confused about his voice. He now heard that it was a little higher than normal, but he was sure that this was his little sibling.

"MJ, could you let me look at you? I need to see if your hurt." Marco asked with worry, MJ soon sighed before lifting the hood off his head so Marco can get a good look at him. Or should I say, 'her'.

Marco was confused. This wasn't his little brother, this was a girl with his tan skin and mole right under the left eye. He looked at Shayna menacingly "Where is my brother!" He said

"Marco, that is your brother." She explained timidly.

"That's it, Shayna, I'm tired of your lies! Now you are gonna tell me where my brother is or so help me…"

"And after the battle, they had all the breakfast burritos…"

"...You can ever want." Marco finished. He then turned to the voice of the little girl in his hoodie "MJ?" he asked, Marco Jr. then smiled nervously.

"Hiya, big... bro..." the elder Diaz just stared wide-eyed before fainting on the spot. Shayna walked up to the adult, giving him a light kick to the side before exchanging looks with the now turned 'sister' of Marco Diaz.

"I think he took it very well." Shayna said.

"Shayna!" MJ yelled.

"Relax he'll be fine, we'll explain everything in the next chapter."

(meanwhile)

Eclipsa was in the middle of a meeting with the royal advisors, Moon sitting on her right while Globgor was sitting on her left. They were discussing what to do with the new information on the case of the 'Soiling Star', that was what they were calling the case for now, and how Tom got a hold of dangerous and illegal substances. But what they didn't notice was the dark shadow right outside the window, chuckling to himself.

 **"Hehehe, soon. Soon the age of Queens will come to an end. And Mewni will return to its true people."** The Figure said as he was about to leave till suddenly the doors flew open, everyone turned to see who it was. Instantly they felt a sense of dread and announced, _"Hello, doormats! You thought you'd forgotten all about me, eh?"_

 **"Oh! This just got more interesting."**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, doormats! You thought you'd forgotten all about me, eh?"

That voice.

That shrill, broken voice that haunted the butterfly family for years. They thought she was done for, that after her last attack she was gone for good. Have you ever gotten that rash that just doesn't go away no matter how much cream you use, well this was a lot worse. This was...

"Mina Loveberry." Eclipsa, Moon, and River said through grinded teeth. The purple haired solarian warrior hasn't changed all that much in the last few years, other than a more developed figure she was still the same girl that tried to wipe out all monsters. Same mucked up face, same tattered clothes that just barely hung from her bod, same twisted version of reality.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." she said before she cackled and sauntered pass the royal advisors, "I told you that no monsters couldn't be trusted, if you give a dog too much leeway they leave a massive turd on the fancy new carpet." she said as she stepped between Moon and Eclipsa. Some swamp water spilling on the table, the elder Butterflies scooching away from the crazy girl.

"I'll have you know, _Mina_ , that the monsters of the kingdom have been model citizens." Eclispa retorted, "You can't just punish every monster and monster supporting mewman just because one crazy lizard went rouge."

"First it's one monster, then the next thing you know it's Toffee all over again. I've been dealing with these things for more years than you've been alive monster slut!" Mina exclaimed. Eclipsa raising her umbrella style magic wand which started to glow menacingly, but Globgor refrained her from doing anything that could get her in trouble. Moon tapped the ex-solarian warrior on the shoulder.

"Mina, we have a lot going on and the last thing we need is you causing any more trouble than there already is. If you aren't gonna help us capture the real evil monster for plotting to harm my daughter, then I'll have the guards 'escort' you to the door. I hear there's a nice quiet dimension for people like you." having her fingers prepared in a snapping motion for the guards.

The purplette took a deep breath, before saying "Oh fine, guess I can play nice with Queen Solaria's failure of a daughter and her 'husband'... for now." The king, queen, and Moon sighed, wondering if this was a good idea. Eclipsa dismissed the meeting and everyone went back to their posts, leaving Mina alone in the royal hall. She let out a low smirk, "hehe, dumb doormats."

(Back on Earth)

Star just sat on the Diaz's couch with a confused 'what the hell?' look on her face, Janna and Tom standing in front of her with awkward and embarrassed blushes averting the others gaze. Meteora just casually eating a sandwich, not even bothered by the new information that she learned. Star on the other hand, "So wait, you mean to tell me that during my relationship with Tom, you guys went behind my back and...….. "she couldn't find the right words.

"I didn't know until she told me." Tom let out.

"And I didn't know it was his until after she had started showing her... quirks?" Janna shrugged.

"You and I were going through a rough patch, so Janna suggested that we take a trip to this casino dimension she stumbled upon through her time in the magic sanctuary to blow off some steam." Tom explained.

"But then we got carried away and entered a beer chugging contest." Janna said looking away from the angry blonde.

"And you guys drunkenly did the nasty in the bathroom?" Meteora guessed.

"Meteora!" Star yelled making Metorea go stiff.

"No, we tied for first after everyone else passed out, went loopy or threw up." Star and Meteora went wide eyed at that. "Demons have naturally strong livers and drink gallons of alcohol before showing any signs of going drunk." Tom informed.

Janna then stated, "And I developed a strong immunity during college." she then looked down to the floor, "It happened on our way home, we got too drunk so we took a shortcut through the Realm of Magic, while walking back through it we took a wrong turn and things went all topsy-turvy."

Tom added, "Once the magic deteriorated our minds, the booze kicked in making it worse."

"Before either of us knew what we were doing getting really close, until we started holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, kissing, clothes went flying, and nine months later Shayna was born and the rest was history." Janna finished.

Star's expression went blank, eerily blank. "When and where did you even get out at?"

Tom pulled at his collar nervously, "Um, I think around the 9th round then that neat-freak unicorn find us and we were sent to one of the spare rooms of the castle." He said, Star just stared at the two.

"Meteora, go check on Marco and Jr, I need to have a word with these two alone." She ordered, Meteroa then got up and left in a hurry.

"Now Star, I know what you are thinking but you shouldn't be mad, we were having a falling out…" Star then stops him.

"I should be mad, but what's done is done." She said.

"Star?" Janna asked.

"But, I can't let the fact that this happened while I was engaged and drugged by you slide, so here's what's going to happen, Janna will continue to plan my wedding and Tom will be paying for it." Star decreed like the queen of England.

"That's fair." Tom nodded in content.

"And then you two will be getting married." Star added.

"What?!" Tom yelled.

"You heard me, Shayna needs a parental figure to teach her to stay out of trouble. And whatever Janna's doing is not working." Star said.

"Hey!" Janna cried feeling offended by the blow to her parenting skills.

"But…" Star then pulled out her mirror, silencing the demon.

"Or should I inform your family about your illegitimate child?" Star questioned as she had his mother's number dialed in.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!, I haven't told them about Shayna yet." He cried desperately while waving his hands.

"Then are you two going to get married?" Star asked.

"Don't you think your asking for too much!" Tom asked.

"Hello Mrs. Lucitor?" Star said.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Tom said, Star then hangs up the phone.

"Good, now make it official!" Star instructed.

"Wha.."

"Down on one knee!" Tom did what he was told and looked at Janna. Star guiding their hands so that Tom was holding Janna's in one hand, and the other was held out as she conjured up a diamond ring on a gold band in a small red velvet.

"Say the words!" She commanded.

"(gulp) Janna Ordonia, W-W-will you marry me?" He stuttered.

Janna was surprised at this, she wasn't prepared to possibly get hitched, much less to a demon. But she carried his kid for nine months and took care of it for 4 years, if she were honest she wanted to make sure Shayna had a bright future so that she doesn't make the same mistakes she did in life. Besides, Tom was basically like a hell version of Marco. Both were easily to manipulate, plus she did always find Tom kind of hot. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, "Eh Why not, I could give the married life a try." she shrugged. "But I keep 80% of the money."

"What?" Tom asked.

"Good, now get going you have a lot to plan Janna, I'll send Shayna home soon." Star said as she got up and showed the two to the door. "I hope Marco's okay." she hoped before heading up stairs. Tom and Janna outside the door, the girl inspecting her new accessory while the demon just looked on with a clueless expression.

"What just happened?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, I find it better to just roll along with whatever she's saying." she turned her attention from her ring to new fiancé and grabbed his hand, "Come on now, we have a lot to take care of for her and Marco's wedding. After that you are taking responsibility for your mistakes." she said as she dragged him to her apartment.

-Upstairs-

Marco was holding his little… sister in his arms as he cried about his predicament.

"Marco, your getting snot and tears all over me." MJ said as he/she wiped off the fluids with a rag.

"B-B-but your a girl, how am I going to explain this to Mom and Dad?! What am I gonna tell your teacher?!" He cried, Shayna and Meteora just watched.

"He's kinda overreacting, don't you think?" Meteora asked.

"You this is your fault right?" Shayna questioned.

"How is this my fault?" The accused asked. "It's your fault, half-breed."

"Your one to talk, half-breed, if you didn't try to take away my hubby, then none of this would have happened!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Meteora.

"What are you talking about?!" Metorea asked.

"You don't think I haven't been noticing, they way you two act around each other, you're clearly trying to take him away from me!" She accused.

"Are you kidding? MJ is not my lover! How can I love someone who has the same name as that man!" Metorea said, Shayna looked over at the two Marcos' the youngest had a disappointed look.

"Really?" Shayna asked.

"Yeah. He's not even my dog. If I had a dog, and the dog had a son, and the dog's son had a pet goldfish, that's MJ." She said, she then looked at Marco Jr. "Sorry MJ." She apologized.

"No it's fine, but can we do something about this." MJ said as he gestured to himself… herself?

"I can fix it easily." Shayna said she then grabbed MJ's hand and started speaking in tongues, her eyes started to turn red as a ring of fire engulfed them as it died down it showed nothing has changed.

"Uh, I'm still a girl." MJ said

"Okay, let me try this." Shayna said before trying a different spell.

After a few more spells and a couple of fire extinguishers later, nothing has changed. Just then Star came into the room, "Hey guys, sorry it took so long but you'll never guess what I just found out-" she then got a look at the scene in front of her. "Uh what's going on?" she then saw MJ, "You look different, did you get a haircut?"

The young Diaz rubbed the back of his/her neck, "Um not exactly-HEY!" she was interrupted when Shayna lifted the hem of the hoodie, showing that MJ wasn't wearing anything underneath. MJ quickly lowered the hoodie, but Star already saw the damage. Everyone looked at Star with looks of fear, but the former princess just stoically asked.

"Shayna what did you do?"

Everyone went wide eyed at this, Shayna exclaimed "What!? No reaction!"

"After learning that you're Janna's kid, nothing really surprises me." the half-breeds and Diaz's murmured in agreement.

MJ then asked, "So how do I go back to being a boy?"

Star turned her attention to Shayna, who was looking away with a look of guilt "How about we start by asking Shayna what happened."

Shayna then sighed, "I don't know." she then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see MJ now in his 'Dr Marco Jr. PHD' costume, with his sweater vest over the oversized hoodie. He patted the on the bed, she wordlessly took it. "As I'm sure you are all aware now, that demon guy from earlier?"

"His name is Tom." MJ said.

"Yeah whatever, he's...… my father. The one who...…. conceived me." she uncomfortably let out.

"And how does that make you feel?" MJ wondered while writing in the little notepad.

Shayna took a deep breath, "I don't know, scared, confused, angry, happy, sad? For years I've wondered who my father was, and I'm just finding out that I'm the spawn of a creature from Hell!" she sighed, "Well, I guess that explains my powers and libido."

Marco Sr. whispered to his fiancé, _"I'm kind of not surprised she knows what that means."_

"It's just a whole lot to take in. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it, I mean just at what happened with MJ because of me." she gestured to her husband, or if she can even call him that. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to MJ with a little smile on his/her face.

"Look Shayna, what you're going through is natural for any kid that grew up with a single parent. Having someone you don't know just suddenly coming into your life can be challenging, but you always have me. And Marco, and Star." she looked up to the adults, who gave her looks of reassurance. "And to some extent Meteora." the mewman/monster hybrid looked away, Shayna shrugged. "Besides, you're Shayna Ordonia. You've been through more weirdness than any girl older than you, I think you'll be okay." he finished it off with a light kiss to Shayna's cheek.

Shayna felt herself blush from the sincerity of the tiny psychologist's words, "Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks, sweetie." she said before pulling MJ into a deep kiss. MJ squirmed, even when he's a girl now she still smothers him with affection.

Marco pulled them apart, "Okay now that we solve that problem, can we get back to turning my brother back into my brother?"

Star then stood up, "Well until we figure that out, I don't think we should call her MJ for the time being. So while you're a girl, your name shall be...….. Mariposa!"

The young Diaz grimaced, "Hmmm, I don't know."

"We can always call you Princess Turdina Jr?" Meteora suggested.

"Mariposa it is!" the Diaz's exclaimed.

 **To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15

After the youngest Diaz was spontaneously turned into a girl, due to a certain jealous half-demon half-Janna child, the now betrothed couple took Marco Jr, or Mariposa as she is now called, to get a whole new wardrobe since all her old boy clothes were either too big for her or Star didn't like how she would be dressed. Meteora and Shayna also tagged along as well, with the latter sitting in the cart with the seatbelt on as the other girls were with Star picking out clothes from the little girls section.

"Why do I have to sit here? Talk about demeaning." Shayna complained as she flailed around in the seat of the cart.

Marco, who was pushing the cart through Marget while other girls perused the isles, explained "Because 'you'" Marco booped her nose on that "turned my little brother into my sister, and so you don't cause any more trouble than you already have." Shayna growled before kicking him in the stomach, which made her foot hurt as it hit something metal. She hissed as she held her foot, Marco smirked at her "Guess all that ab work is really paying off."

She narrowed her eyes before unzipping his hoodie to reveal a frying pan taped to his shirt, "Really?"

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared." he said before zipping back up his hoodie, "Babysitting you is like escorting a criminal, no offense."

"Some taken."

Marco drummed his fingers against the handle of the cart, "So, how are things at home?" he asked trying to make light conversation.

She shrugged, "Okay I guess, I mean mom's not always around. She has work and messing with you, though she's been a lot more busy since she started planning you guys' wedding. And with this demon who is apparently my father now moving in and living with us, it's just a lot to take in for a 4 year old kid. Feels like everything has changed before I even knew it, and I don't know how to feel."

Marco can see she was feeling very conflicted about her new home life, "Look Shayna, I know what it's like to have your whole life turned upside down in an instant. Before I met Star I was just an everyday boy who wanted to look like a cool bad boy, then one day this magical princess came from another dimension and things went from 1 to 2 million real quick. It wasn't what I had planned, but I wouldn't trade any of the time I had with her for anything. It just takes some adjusting to such drastic changes, just keep an open mind and take it in stride." she looked up at the adult and gave him a smile for his words. She then surprised him by wrapping her tiny arms around his torso, the man lightly chuckled before patting her on the head.

"Thanks, Marco. Mom was right, you are as cheesy as you are handsome." Marco sweatdropped at her words as she released her embrace.

"And hey, Tom's a really cool guy. I think you're gonna love having a demon as a dad."

"I know I will, it's just going to take some time getting use to having someone other then myself at home." she said, "Gonna make weekends a little weird though."

"Why? What do you guys do?" he asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." he thought to himself and agreed with her answer, if it has anything to do with Janna he was best not knowing.

"Hey Marco, can I get this?" The two looked over and saw Mariposa running up to them holding a girls size small Mackie Hand t-shirt.

"Sure… Sis." Marco called out.

"Told you it's okay Star!" She yelled as she went back to look for clothes. Marco and Shayna then chuckled, no matter the gender he was still the optimist they know and love. Marco looked at the young girl and smiled, he then lifts her up from the shopping cart. The girl yelping with her feet kicking at the air before she was sat down on the floor.

"You promise to behave?" He asked, the girl nodded "I mean it, no fights, no thievery, no anything. Especially no harassing my sister, got it?" she rolled her eyes and nodded as she went to join the others. Marco then heard his stomach growling he then went to the food court and ordered some caramel popcorn, as he sat down at a table with the snack in hand he saw someone sit down next to him.

"Busy today?" The man in a rather large trench coat, heavy scarf, and fedora asked.

"Yeah, just doing some shopping with my fiancé. Just getting a light snack in the mean time, this caramel popcorn makes the day all better." He said

"Don't I know it, but you know your wasting time." He said.

"Uh what?" He asked with a hint of unease.

"Mewni is in trouble and your just eating here popcorn like an idiot." He added

"Woah, how do you know about Mewni?" Marco asked as he stood up looking at this stranger.

"You don't have any idea what's going to happen." He said.

"Look pal, I don't know who you are but." Marco then grabbed his collar. "If you're threatening us, then you have another thing coming pal." Marco threatened with a fist ready for a punch.

"Hey Diaz!" Marco looked back to see Star waving for him to come over, then he felt his hand feels a little light he looks back and saw the man was gone. He looked around frantically, but the stranger just disappeared before him.

"Marco are you okay?" Star asked as she came up to him.

"Sorry I just love this caramel popcorn." He said getting a big handful.

"Well hurry up, I found this cute dress for Mari." Star said as she took his hand and dragged him towards his sister.

"Now I was thinking that this should be her flower girl outfit." Star said as she showed Mariposa wearing a Sweetheart Tea-Length Tulle Junior Bridesmaid dress with a bow in her hair.

"This is not cool." She said.

"Come on Mari, it looks cute on you." Shayna said flirtatiously as she appears on one side of her, sliding .

"Yeah, almost makes me jealous." Meteroa said fully teasingly as she appears on the other side.

"Not helping." The young Diaz sulked.

"Like it or not, you're a girl now and you need to look adorable for our wedding." Star said, Mariposa then looked over at her brother and pouted.

"Don't look at me, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to explain this to mom and dad, plus you know with Star it has to be her way or the highway." Marco said with a shrug.

"And Marco knows that better than anyone." She said.

"Sucks to be you Mariposa." Meteroa said.

"What do you mean? Your in the wedding too." Star said.

"Huh?" the hybrids asked before Star grabbed them both and pulled the trio of girls into the changing room as they clothes started to fly everywhere, leaving Marco to think about his encounter and what did he mean by that.

At the entrance to the mall, the stranger watched the group. _"Soon, you will pay. Along with your pitiful fiancé."_ he lowly chuckled before creeping into the shadows.

-Earlier-

After the meeting at Butterfly castle was adjourned, Mina was left alone in the conference room. She was sitting in the middle of the table with her legs crossed, "Those fools, things haven't changed at all have they?" she asked herself as a dark figure dropped from the ceiling and growled. She chuckled to herself as the scene fades to black.

 **To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

It took about three hours of outfits, but the group had finally left the mall with a wardrobe fit for Mariposa's new feminine life. Star had the tiny Diaz try on everything she can get her hands on, along with a few fancy dresses for Meteora and Shayna. Mariposa now sported the Mackie Hand shirt she picked out, a dark blue skirt, black leggings, and black crocs.

"Finally we're out of there." Shayna sighed as she slouched in the backseat of the car Star had conjured up, with her head leaning on Mariposa's shoulder. The younger Diaz sibling just let her have it, knowing from experience resistance was futile. "I cannot stand malls."

"We wouldn't have had to go if someone didn't-"

"Let it go!" Shayna exclaimed to the brother of her husband/wife, she didn't know anymore.

Meteora rolled her eyes at the younger hybrid girl, "Please, it's not like you're the only one that suffered, we were all subjected to Auntie Star dolling us up like dog show poodles." she reminded the half-demon.

"And you all were adorable." Star shamelessly proclaimed from the driver's seat, Marco riding shotgun with the kids in the backseat. Mariposa in between the hybrids. "Plus we got a fresh new set of clothes for Mari."

"Not to mention a few things for you and Marco." Shayna added with a smirk, Meteora gaining a smirk and Mariposa sent an annoyed look to her. This caused the engaged couple to blush profusely.

-An Hour Earlier-

Star had sent the girls to play in the little play area near the food court while she sampled a few things from the Valarie's Secret store. While Marco and Star did a little shopping for their honeymoon.

"Come on Star, we already spent a lot of money for the girls, plus I don't want to leave Mariposa with Metorea and Shayna.

"It'll be fine, now come on, I need your advice on this cute little number I want to get." Star said as he took him to the very popular lingerie shop Valarie's Secret.

"Star, what are you planning?" He asked. As he looked around.

"Well, it's a surprise for the honeymoon, but I want to show you first to give you a little taste for being a good boy and getting along with the girls." She said as she dragged him towards the changing area Star sat him down on a bench. "Wait here, while I get ready." She said as she went looking.

"I wonder what Star had in mind." He then started to look around to see a floral embroidered corset and started to imagine her in it. _"What do think?"_ Imaginary Star asked as she turned around and stuck her rear out a little _"I think it shows my tooshie a little too much, that wouldn't be a problem will it?"_ Marco smiled perversely "Giggity giggty goo indeed". He then looked over and saw Star coming back with her hands behind her back.

"You ready for what's in store for you?" Star questioned as she entered the changing room, Marco sat there in excitement with his leg shaking as he waited.

"You ready, Mr. Diaz?" Star asked as she popped her head from the top of the door to the changing room.

"Oh very, Future Mrs. Diaz." He said in his adult voice from his trials with Heckapoo, this is what she likes to call his sexy voice. The door opened and Star came out wearing a shiny pink short kimono.

"What do you think?" She asked striking a pose.

"Oh um I think it looks great." He let out as his smile was hiding the massive wave of disappointment crashing over him, he was sort of hoping for a little more... less.

"Silly, it wouldn't be a surprise if you saw everything." She said as she turned around and lifted her robe a bit to show a lace on her hip. "That's all you get until the honeymoon." She said as she went back to change.

"You know we've already consummated our marriage a few times." he reminded her.

"Exactly, which is why this has to be super duper special." she called out through the door.

-Back at The Car-

Marco shook his head and turned to face the half demon in the back "Well young lady, what Star buys for me, is our business and I don't want you getting the same idea, Shayna." he exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I think Mari would look good in something sexy." Shayna said as she nuzzled against the girl's cheek and pressed a hand to her chest, Mariposa gulping at the touch with Meteora lowly growling at the scene.

"Shayna I mean it!" Marco called out. "If keep talking like that then you'll be sharing a room with me." Marco threatened.

"Oh Marco, don't you think your a little old for me." Shayna teased.

"And your sleeping with Star tonight." Marco added with a smirk.

"But… oh, you tricked me!" Shayna exclaimed when it donned on her.

"Yep, and Mariposa will be staying in my old room until Tom is all moved in with you and your mother." Marco finished with a smirk before facing the road.

"Fine." The girl grouched as she sinks into her seat. Mariposa then patted her head, which gave Mari a little smile.

-Later-

The group stepped out of the car, each with a bag of clothes. Marco moved over to a little lawn gnome his mother had gotten and lifted it up, and was stone-faced when he found nothing but an empty hole of dirt. He stood up and looked to the youngest of the girls, who then saw everyone giving her a look. "What?" she shrugged.

"Shayna, everyone knows you always steal my parents' house keys. So return them." Mariposa told her.

"I don't have them." Shayna denied.

"Ordonia!" Marco stressed.

"I swear I haven't taken the keys since they changed the hiding spot!" she defended.

"I will not tolerate lying little girl." Marco threatened before Star placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Marco, calm down sweetie." she then turned to the 4 year old she-demon. "But seriously, return the keys or we're locked out."

"But I'm not lying this time, I swear on my love of Marco Jr/Mariposa!" she begged.

"Yeah! She might be a conniving lawbreaking tiny sex predator with no regard for other people's feelings or emotions but she's not a liar!" everyone was shocked at Mariposa sticking up for the one that tormented her for years. Shayna gave her an offended look but knew she was trying to defend her, Mariposa looked to her "No offense honey."

Shayna just shrugged, "Eh, I've been called worse."

Just then the door fell over, the others were shocked at this. Then they got a look inside, and saw the whole place in shambles. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" Marco freaked.

Mariposa then shrieked in terror, "Mom and dad are gonna kill us when they see this!"

Star then sighed in annoyance before shouting, "HOME RESTORATION!" her eyes and hands glowed before the house was then fixed up with magic.

"They always forget about the magic." Meteora said.

Shayna then said, "At least nothing major happened while we were gone."

 _"I wouldn't be so sure of that."_ they turned to see a wounded Tom on the stairs holding his gut. The group ran to him in panic, dropping the bags.

"Tom, what happened here? Who did this? Was it Seth again?" Marco questioned.

Tom coughed before opening an eye, "Here's a hint." he said before lifting up his arm. Star and Marco gasped when they saw a glowing red scar across his stomach.

"Mina!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Mina!"

"But how?" Marco questioned, "She's hasn't been heard from in 7 years."

Mariposa then asked, "Who's Mina?"

"She's this crazy girl who was appointed by Queen Solaria, mother to Eclipsa and Meteora's grandmother, to combat the monsters in the past. But, then she went crazy with the power. As soon as monsters were getting better treatment we never heard from her again, that is until the Great Solarian Invasion." Star explained to the kids.

"Jeez, I thought we were racist." Shayna responded.

"Oh come on aren't we judging her just a little too much?" Meteora said.

"You were just a baby at the time. But she converted many monster hating mewmans into Solarian Warriors and tried to kill not only your father, but also your mother and you." Star told her.

"And us." Marco added gesturing to his fiancé and himself.

"But wait, how could you make a Solarian warrior? My mother told me that it was a very powerful spell that only her mother knew, and the only way to know it is by reading it from the Book of spells." Meteora said. "Wasn't that destroyed a long time ago?"

Star then looked down in disappointment. "Well. My mother thought it would be a good idea to make more to overthrow Eclipsa in a coup." Star said with an annoyed expression.

"Damn, and I thought that my mom was a train wreck." Shayna burned.

"Shayna! Language." Marco snapped.

"Sorry." She cowered behind Mariposa under his raised voice.

"But luckily we managed to avert it and change everyone back just in time too." Marco added.

"Why is that?" Mariposa questioned.

"If we didn't change them back they would've…" Star then paused as she thought about how to word it properly to their young minds.

"Would've what?" Shayna asked.

"Well let's just say it would have meant the end of half of our species." Star said as she gave off a far away look.

"So how did you stop them?" Shayna asked.

"Well…" Just before Star could answer a portal tore open and Eclipsa came out looking as steamed as a pot of vegetables.

"Nope! Never! Absolutely not! I'm not doing this again!" She exclaimed, just then Moon came out.

"Eclipsa please, we don't have that many good choices." She begged as the two went to the kitchen. Eclipsa then went to the fridge and pulled out a pint of Marco's ice cream.

"No, I already paid for my mother's mistake. Why do I have to work with her?" She questioned before she grabbed a big spoon out of the drawer and started feasting on the ice cream.

"Look I know it's not the best idea, but she's powerless now. She can't hurt anyone and will be on constant watch until we get all this figured out. Then we ship her off to the best psychologist in the multiverse." Moon said.

"Uh, I begged to differ." Star pulled the two mothers out of the kitchen and showed them Tom writhing on the couch with a familiar red marking across his gut.

"Oh god!" Moon panicked as she attended to the wounded demon, Eclipsa still with the ice cream as Moon looked the mark over.

"So are we going to ignore that Eclipsa is eating my special ice cream?" Marco whispered.

"Not now, this is more important." Star whispered back.

"But that was expensive." He whined.

"Tom how did this happened?" Moon asked

"Well…"

-Flashback-

Tom was moving the last of his stuff into Janna's house. He wiped his forehead, careful around the third eye, before taking a break. He went to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. He found Janna's special fridge and grabbed a bottle. As he took a sip he gags a bit till he looked at the brand.

"Come on Janna a Coco-nut-rita." He groaned before grabbing a miller bud. He went into the living room and noticed a couple of pictures of Shayna on the ottoman. Some were mostly of her as a baby and Janna, a couple were of her swindling money from people. He then came across one of a 2 year old Shayna being inaugurated as Mayor, how that happened he thought it was best not to ask.

"Man I missed a lot, but I will make up for it." He then went to the living room and grabbed a TV remote.

"Now let's see what Earth has to offer." But before he could turn it on he heard the doorbell ring. "(Sigh) I just want to relax." He groaned as he got up and put the bottle on the coffee table before he walked over to the door. As soon as he answered it, he was stabbed by a hooded assailant. He looked down in annoyance and he saw the knife wasn't a regular knife as the assailant pulled it out of his skin. He saw that it left a familiar glowing red mark, he panicked and looked up to see that the stabber was gone.

"Oh no not this again!" He said as he ran out of the apartment and headed towards the Diaz house hold.

-Now-

"…and that's how I ended up here." He said as Moon was nursing his wound.

"Oh you poor baby, first getting stood up at your wedding, then finding out you have a child and forced into a marriage now this? Life sure isn't going your way huh." Metorea snickered.

"Rub it in, why don't you'cha you little brat." Tom sneered.

Moon finished wrapping some special bandages around the wound, "Okay, from the looks of it the mark is much weaker than back then. He won't disintegrate but that sting will last till we can get the antidote. These should help ease the pain."

Eclipsa just gulped another bite of ice cream, "I told you trusting Mina was a bad idea, have you not learned anything from the Great Solarian Invasion?"

"Let it go." Moon rolled her eyes. She then slung Tom over her shoulder, she ten faced the crowd "Don't worry, we'll take him to the magic sanctuary."

"What about us?" Shayna asked as she pulled on Moon's dress.

The former queen looked down to the young girl, "Stay here. Whatever's going on is too dangerous for a little girl, you're much safer here." She then pulled the little girl's hand off before she helped Tom to the portal, Eclipsa followed suit.

"Star, Marco. Keep them safe." she then noticed, "BTW, why is MJ a girl now?" she pointed to the changed Diaz kid.

Mariposa twiddled her thumbs together, "It's a long story Aunt Eclipsa."

She shrugged, "Okay, and by the way Shayna. Give me the scissors back." the half demon child whined as she handed the woman a pair of dimensional scissors. "And Marco's and Star's." The aforementioned couple freaked and checked their pockets before Shayna gave her the pair. The pair tried to get their mode of dimensional transportation. "You'll get these pack later."

"But." they said before Eclipsa shushed them.

"Please, all you two can do is keep the kids safe." Eclipsa then went into the portal, with the scissors and the ice cream.

"And there goes a perfectly good ice cream." Marco lamented.

"Well this is bullshit!" Shayna snapped, "First they tried to poison Star, now they hurt my father who I just found out. This is personal now!"

"Shayna." Marco let out, still mourning the loss of his ice cream.

"No Marco! I'm not just a little kid, I am going to Mewni to help my father and the Butterflies take on this Mina and whatever she's planning no matter what they say!" Shayna stated.

"She's right." Metoera said. "She's affected all of us, and we have to do something."

Star then sighed, "Okay, if that's what you want. Then let's go."

Marco then told Star, "Uh, Eclipsa took the scissors."

"Scissors? Where we're going we don't need scissors." Star exclaimed as she transformed into Butterfly mode, the kids oohing at the form.

Marco then deadpanned, "Really, a Back to the Future reference?"

Star then motioned for a portal, but nothing happened. She tried it again, but nothing happened. She groaned, "They must have had Heckapoo shut the portals." Star then reverted back to her base form, "Marco, gather 500 cups of pudding."

"Pudding wha?" Marco questioned then realized, "Oh, right."

"What do we need pudding for?" Mariposa asked.

"Hey guys." the group then looked to the door to find Janna, with 20 bags of pudding cups. "Got room for one more."

"Hey mom." Shayna waved.

"Well what are we standing around here for, I've got 4 years of child support on the line!"


	18. Chapter 18

After having their dimensional scissors confiscated and the portals were seemingly closed off, Star decided the best and only way to get to Mewni now was a quick hop through the magic's home. However, the magic has been known to mess with a being's mental state the longer they remain in the magic, which is why they brought along several emergency packets of pudding. Because pudding keeps your mind sharp, for reasons that were never fully discussed.

Thankfully getting to the well was easy as it was underneath the Britta's Tacos' shack, and the guy who works the register (Oscar Greeson) is a complete idiot. After falling face-first in a pile of garbage, long story, they arrived at the magic dimension.

Star and Marco walked through the golden magic stream that leads to the Earth well together, followed by the little girls and Janna. The adults each had a belt of pudding cups in case anyone's mind starts to get droopy. In and out, simple as that. Hopefully.

"Okay, if I remember correctly. The Mewni well should be that way." Star said before walking East, away from the mountain of rotten garbage.

"Let's make this quick, I'd rather not find the place where Janna and Tom 'did it' in here." Marco whispered to Star as he walked alongside his fiancé.

Mariposa then turned to Meteora, who was eating from one of her pudding cups with a bored blank expression.

"So, what's the big deal about this place?" Mariposa asked as Shayna held onto her hand, which she didn't really mind since that's the most restrained thing she's done so far.

"Oh, this is the Realm of Magic which leads to the magic sanctuary. This is where all magic comes from, that's basically all I know." Meteora answered uncaringly.

Shayna took a look around the place, seeing the sparkles and giant crystals and walking through golden water she presumed was what gives all types magic in the multiverse their distinctive power. She thought to herself, 'Bleh, looks like something from a unicorn's ass. I just hope we get to Mewni soon; I cannot go back to mom's last boyfriend. Tom may be my last hope of having a decent father.'

"Shayna?" she was pulled from her thoughts to see Mariposa with a comforting look on her face, "It's okay, I'm sure he'll pull through. After all Aunt Moon said whatever he was hit with was weaker than it usually was, so it could have been a lot worse."

"It's not just that Mari." Shayna sighed worriedly as she had a far away look, "It's just, after so many dickheads I just wanted a dad that can give me a normal life. One that can keep my mommy safe and help her get a more stable life than the one she has now, and since he's a demon maybe he can help me control my powers so I can make you a boy again and we will be officially married again."

Mariposa then said, "Actually I think being a girl is starting to grow on me, for one thing, they have nicer smelling bathrooms. Plus, I won't have to about getting kicked below the belt. Not to mention ladies-eat-free night at Gaming Garden. Though I'm not so sure how to tell our class this, especially Connor, our teacher will definitely not be so happy about all… thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis." she said as her eyes irises became big and doe-y. She looked to the girl next to her, "Oh hello, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm…. uh...…. who are you?" Shayna wondered as her eyes started to get sparkly and wide as a doe.

"I don't know." Mariposa replied

Yep, they've been magic'd.

"Hey, want to have some fun?" Shayna asked whimsically like a fairy princess.

"Ooo, I like fun." Mariposa said with the innocent naivety of a toddler.

"Me too." Shayna said before the two girls giggled and ran off, away from the others with them none the wiser.

(30 minutes later)

"Okay, guys. This is it." Star said as they finally reached the Mewni well.

"Finally!" Meteora exclaimed before falling on her bum in the magic, "I got to sit down after all that walking." she ate some pudding from her third cup.

"Alright, let's get going. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we find Tom. The sooner we find Tom, the sooner we deal with Mina. The sooner we deal with Mina, the sooner we find out who's responsible for having Star poisoned. The sooner we find out who's responsible for having Star poisoned-."

"Alright we get it, Janna!" Marco interrupted the creeper of Echo Creek. "Okay, kids. Just stay by us and we'll-" he turned to see only Meteora sitting where she sat with an empty pudding cup, with his sister and her 'wife' gone. Marco sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why am I not surprised?" he asked himself.

Star noticed the missing kids as well and started to panicked "Oh man, we have to find them before something bad happens." she then turned to Janna and pushed Meteora to her, "Janna, you and Meteora stay here and watch the well."

"No, Shayna's my daughter and I am responsible for her." Janna responded with a level of authority.

"For the first time, that's a surprise." Marco scoffed, Janna then glared at him.

"What do you mean by that? You got something to say, Diaz!" she exclaimed as she shoved Marco.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Marco waved off with a hint of a condescending tone.

"No, I see what's going on. You think I'm not a good mother!" Janna exclaimed.

"No, I don't _think_ you're not a _good_ mother. I _know_ you're a _horrible_ one." He said with emphasis on a couple of the words.

"Excuse me!" she shouted with a 'Oh no you didn't!' face.

"Think about it. Your daughter steals money from people, has fucked my brother, who is now my sister, in more ways than one, owns very mature undergarments for her age and owns a very large collection of erotic magazines, manipulated her way to become the mayor of Echo Creek, killed 10 people, is one of the top drug tycoon's in the country, and has nuked a part of North Korea all before she turned three. Need I go on?" Marco listed which lead to a huge argument between the parent and older brother until Star interrupted.

"Guys, focus!" Star smacked them both on the head. "Okay so, Meteora you think you can entertain yourself while we find the others?" she asked the monster/mewman hybrid. "Shouldn't be too long."

She just shrugged, "Eh, go ahead. I don't care." The adults went off to find Mariposa and Shayna, leaving Meteora alone. She sat down next to the well and pulled out a phone she got from Earth, she figured she'd watch some fail videos to pass time. "Ha-ha, stupid idiot." She said while a teen attempting to a rail slide fell off his board and landed crotch first on the rails, as she was watching a pair of hands soon came out of the water well and grabbed the young monster princess, leaving her phone behind as the only piece that remained.

(with Mariposa and Shayna)

The two children were running around, leaping off of purple rocks, and splashing each other with the golden water. This went on until they eventually laid down resting and giggling, pretty far away from the path.

"Gosh this was so much fun, but these things are getting in the way." Shayna said as she took off her clothes till her lightly chubby four year old buddy, which mostly consisted of baby fat, was bare. Mariposa soon did the same as she was under the mind-numbing effects of the magic.

"Ah yes, that does feel so much better." she then turned her head to face the girl, "We should become...… uh what are those people that live without... what those are?" she asked as she pointed at their discarded clothes.

"Nudists?" she wondered, "Don't know why I know that."

Mari then obliviously nodded, "Yeah! We should become nudists!"

Shayna sat up and stared out, "That. is." she let out before exclaiming excitedly "THE BEST IDEA EVER!"

The two cheered as they shot up and started to dance around, twirling and hip hop from Shayna with a little nice ballet from Mariposa. Pretty soon Shayna then started to unconsciously twerk. Mariposa ended up getting entranced in the small rump's motions, though she doesn't know why.

As this went on Mariposa suddenly tripped over and landed right on top of Shayna, with the slightly younger girl's legs now on either side of the ex-male Diaz. The two then started giggling at their little accident. Shayna then smiled up at her, with Mari smiling back. Shayna reached up to part a strand of hair from Mari's vision before she leaned up and kissed her, Mariposa then kissed back immediately as she combed her hand through Shayna's hair. Mariposa had this little feeling like she had done this a million and 7 times before, that this was a common occurrence for her.

The two continued their kiss as Mariposa suddenly grabbed Shayna's arms and firmly held them down, this act of dominance brought a slight moan from Shayna along with a leg lock around Mari's waist. This caused a faint glow to light from Mariposa's gut.

But before anything else happened, Marco pulled his sister off the young half-demon. "Okay that's enough." He said as he shoves a spoonful of pudding in each their mouths, waking them up from their trance. The two girls' eyes then turned back to normal and the glow in Mari's gut was out like a light, the two then looked at each other's state before noticing their own.

Shayna was feeling slightly confused, but Mariposa was absolutely terrified as she covered her unmentionables. "GAH! What's happening?! Where are my clothes?! Shayna did you do something?!" She yelled as she pointed an accusatory finger at the nude four year old.

"I didn't do anything…yet; you know I age us up first." She said defensively, lowly, then defensively again.

"Have you two been eating your pudding?" Star asked as she came up to them, the two then nod no. Star sighs. "Girls you need to stay focus and eating pudding does that, not sure why, but you have to eat it. Now let's go, Meteora is waiting." As she hands them their clothes, which they put on. As they walked to the Mewni well, they noticed that Metorea was gone.

"Oh why can't that girl ever behave!" Marco cried as he and the rest of the group journey up the waterfall, but not before Shayna pulled out an empty bottled and filled it with the golden magic water to the brim.

"I'm going to save you, papa!" Shayna said as she screwed the top on it.

"Shayna you coming!" Mariposa called out.

"Yeah, give me a second." She replied as she entered the waterfall and into Mewni. No one noticing the phone that played a man getting attacked by a garden hose, which was then picked up by a dark figure's hand.

-Meanwhile-

Tom was resting in Marco's old bed rest in Butterfly Castle, trying to breathe and sweating a storm. He grips the sheets as he fought off the pain.

"Marco! I need some more water!" He called out, to no response. "Marco? Star? Janna?" He kept calling out until realizing "Oh right, I'm not on Earth." He said, he then got out of bed, but as he did he immediately plopped to the ground. He then looked down to his legs and his eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh man, that's not good." He said as now his entire left leg and down to the middle of his right thigh was glowing red.


	19. Chapter 19

The group finally made it to the Magic Sanctuary of Mewni, though with a couple slight hiccups. One of them being the disappearance of Meteora, Marco sighed as Star and Janna pulled the girls out of the well "I swear leaving her alone was a horrible idea, to think she might have mellowed out by now. But I guess a leopard never changes its spots."

"Oh cool it Marco, we'll worry about Meteora's punishment later." Star said as she helped Mariposa out of the well.

Janna added as she lifted Shayna out of the well to the magic, "Yeah, like finding my baby daddy."

"And helping Auntie Moon and Eclipsa with figuring out Mina's plan?" Mariposa wondered.

"Yeah that too." Janna responded nonchalantly.

Marco looked around the sanctuary, "Weird, they said they'd take Tom here. Something's not right. Okay, so we know that Tom was extorted into poisoning Star by a monster, and then he was attacked by a piece of Solarian magic. Call me crazy but somehow I think the attack goes in with the start of this story." Marco wondered as he brought his hand up in a thinking manner.

"That just leaves a ton of questions with hardly any answers." Shayna responded.

"Okay, I'll go with Shayna to Castle Butterfly, Star you take Janna and Mariposa to the old Monster Castle." Marco ordered.

"Aw what?" Shayna complained.

Marco turned to her, "Obviously I can't leave you alone with my sister, and I trust your mother even less than you to be responsible." Janna growled at the blow to her parenting skills, "So this way we can keep both of you in check."

"I can control myself around my hubby!" Shayna exclaimed.

"Well your 'hubby' isn't here now, you turned him into a girl."

"She's still legally my property!"

Marco sighed, "Look we'll discuss that later, we have business to take care of." he turned to his fiancé, "You know what to do Star?"

Star nodded before grabbing Mariposa's hand "Come along Mari, you two Janna." she said before she and Mari walked down the stairs to the front entrance.

Marco turned to Janna who looked away from him with her arms crossed, "I'm only going with her because I feel like it." she sneered before following the mewman and young Diaz.

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, he then felt his pants get tugged and he looked down to Shayna "Look Tio Marco, I'll admit my mom's not exactly a model parent. Far from it, but she does love and care about me. She does all she can to provide for me, even if her methods are strange."

Marco sat down so that he was level with her eyesight, "Listen Shay, after all the years she's tormented me I can't just wrap my head around her taking responsibility. Even if she did, look at you. Swindling people, taking over Echo Creek, all the times you force my sister to comply when he was my brother." Shayna looked away with a blush of embarrassment and regret. "And so many more deplorable things that I can't imagine a four year old doing."

Shayna sighed, "I know but I don't know any other way to live, but with MJ I felt that I had someone who could help me better myself and be a normal kid with an affinity for the dark arts. He was the only one that stayed by me, even when I turned him into a lady." she sat down next to Marco, who listened to her with open ears. "Can you keep a secret?"

Marco shrugged, "Shoot."

Shayna then looked up to Marco, "Don't tell mom this, but I wish she was more like you." he looked at her in confusion.

"Say what now?" He asked

"A kid like me needs boundaries, someone to let them know what not to do. Then, maybe I wouldn't be like I am. When you home-schooled me and MJ before he became a girl, that was the first time an adult really talked down to me without regretting it." she admitted.

Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I want you to have a nice future. I want you to have the life your mother doesn't, scrounging for change with street magic and working weekends at that underground club on the corner of Sixth and Cayworth."

"How did you-"

"It just felt like something she'd do." He stated. "But look at what you have now, you have a father now and right now he needs help." He said, Shayna then did something he never expected. The young girl hugged him and he hugged back, she then let go and started going down the stairs. Marco caught up with her.

"Wow, that's different." He said.

"Don't get used to it! After all, this is over, I'm still going to be a pain in your ass." She snidely responded, Marco sighed as he patted her head.

"Fine, but if you swear again I'll make sure that you and Mariposa-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll sperate us I get it. Now can we just get this done, I have a father too… save…" when Marco and Shayna reached the entrance way to the sanctuary, they looked out to a horribly grizzly sight. "What the…"

"Fuck!" Marco finished.

-Minutes ago-

"You know what to do Star?"

Star nodded before grabbing Mariposa's hand "Come along Mari, you two Janna." she said before she and Mari walked down the stairs to the front entrance.

"Okay we'll use Cloudy to get to the castle to find my mom and Eclpisa and then we will…" Star then noticed that Mariposa and Janna had a shocked look, Star then looked over and puts on the same look. They saw what used to be the Forest of Certain Death, now what was left was burned to the ground. Not a single living thing remained with everything covered in ash in a 300 mile radius.

"W-What happened here!" Star exclaimed with a look of a girl who lost her puppy as they started to look around, Star then grabbed her future step-sibling hand and they carefully walked through the charred forest.

"Wow even in mewni you'll have wildfires." Janna said with melancholy.

"This is no wildfire." Mariposa said. "This is way too controlled." she deduced.

"How can you tell?" Janna asked.

"Well look around, not a single tree was saved. There are monsters that live here, they would have tried to stop it. But nothing is left, the ground isn't even wet!" Mariposa said with a Jersey detective accent.

"We should ask Ludo, maybe he knows what happened. His castle isn't far from here." Star said as they journeyed deep into the burned forest.

"How very convenient." Janna said.

-Meanwhile In the Present-

Moon and Eclipsa were with the high commission in the Butterfly Castle meeting room, but everyone was arguing with Mina.

"Have you become even more insane than last time, why did you burn the forest down?!" Heckapoo exclaimed.

"So that the threat has nowhere to hide, a small price to pay." She Mina responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"Not when it's endangering the people that live in the woods!" Eclipsa retorted as she gestured to numerous reports of property damage and complaints from the forest's residence.

"Look we do what we have to, beside the forest was such an eyesore anyway." Mina said without a care.

"Oh yes, who cares if monsters got out safely, who cares if monsters lost their home just as long as we get this threat that you keep pestering us about." Moon said with the sarcastic tone of a popular high school teenager.

"Now you're getting it." She said. "Now that that's done let's…" Just then the door slammed open, the group looked over and saw Marco and Shayna who both wore determined glares.

"Marco! What are you doing here?" Moon questioned.

"And how did you get here? I had all the portals closed off." Heckapoo exclaimed.

"That's not important, where is Mina!" Shayna demanded.

"Uh, who's this little freak?" Mina raised an eyebrow, she then yelped when the four year old tackled her and held her in a chokehold. She gasped for air as the small half-demon pulled on her neck "GAH GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!".

"Admit what you did to my dad you bitch!" She yelled.

"What are you (gag) talking about! Get this little ankle biter off me!" Mina yelled.

"Oh, I'll show you an Ankle bitter!" Shayna said as her skin turned pink and a tail popped out she then bared her fangs. Marco and the others just watched Shayna rekt this chick, sounds of punching can be heard and Mina's cries of pain echoed through the castle. There was also a few bites thrown in there, Marco turned to the queen and her advisor.

"So on the way here we saw what happened to the Forest of Certain Death."

-With Star's Group-

Star, Janna, and Mariposa were walking through the charred forest, they saw some monsters trying to salvage what's left of their belongings. The group saw how horrible this was, they soon made it to their destination and found various monsters with campsites sets-up and some of Ludo's siblings handing out corn soup.

"Oh Star Butterfly!" Star looked back and saw Ludo, who after years of therapy got his sanity back after all the trauma he's went through. "Thank goodness you are here, someone burned down my woods!" He complained as he gestured to the remains of the Forest of Certain Death.

"Yeah we know, but do you know who did this?" Star asked.

"Who else but those damn mewmans! Now I got these damn squatters living here." He pointed to his parents, who were complaining about the food. "…also the creatures of the forest!" Ludo yelled, Just then Dennis, Ludo's youngest yet tallest brother, came over.

"Calm down brother, remember your breathing, remember what the doctor said." He said Ludo then left to calm down, he muttered a calming mantra as Dennis faced the group. "Sorry guys, he's just been a little on edge as of late."

"Dennis, did you see what happened here?" Star questioned.

"Star, is that really you? Last I heard you were poisoned." Dennis questioned.

"Trust me its a very long story which we don't have a lot of time explaining." Star told him with a hint of urgency.

"Did Mina do this?" Janna immediately asked.

"Oh she did it all right, she did a lot of things." Dennis said with a far away look. Star's group sharing confused glances before Dennis continued, "I was returning from the market as it happened, I saw this shadowy figure carrying a wriggling sack through the woods. But before I can investigate, I was ambushed." the girls gasped. "All I saw was a flash of red, I was lucky to make it out unscathed. Next thing I knew the figure has left and the forest around me was totally destroyed, without a single trace."

"Golly." Mariposa let out.

"Did the figure with the sack come from the magic sanctuary?" Star asked.

"From where he was leaving from, I believe so. He was heading southwest from where the sanctuary was."

Star and the humans nodded to each other before facing Dennis, "Dennis, you and Ludo continue to help any monster you can find." Star then looked to Mari and Janna, "You two continue onto the old Monster Castle."

"But Star what about you?" Mariposa asked in concern.

Star just faced the totaled forest with a determined glare, "Don't worry about me, just focus on finding Tom. I'm pretty sure whoever Dennis saw took Meteora, Eclipsa put me in charge of all of you kids. I'll catch up with you later." Star said before she summoned Cloudy and escorted the two humans on him. "You know what to do right Cloudy?"

"You got it Star." the talking cloud said before flying off.

"What are you gonna do Star?" Dennis questioned.

"Probably something dumb." she quickly answered before running off through where the forest was, in the direction Dennis told her.

-meanwhile-

"WOAH-OOF!" Meteora exclaimed with a thud before she heard a loud bang. She stood up and looked around, the room was cold and damp. Stone floors with one small bed, the only light from a tiny window high up the wall. She ran to the door and banged on it, "HEY! WHAT GIVES?! Just wait till I get my hands on you yah filthy son of a bitch!"

She groaned before leaning herself against the door and sighed, she then dragged herself to the small bed and hopped on it. "Great, I'm stuck in the middle of who knows where locked in an underground room like a stereotypical princess."

 _"Eh, it ain't too bad."_

Meteora jumped, "Uh, who said that?" she asked as she looked around before feeling a clawed hand on her shoulder. She froze and went paler than a ghost before turning her head with a shake, before screaming and leaped off the bed from what she saw.

Sitting there was what looked like a young mewman boy her age, but with a few scales on his cheeks with short messy purple hair. With only a small loincloth, but what got her was that he had green lizard like appendages and a tail. "Oh come on, I'm not that hideous." he said. Meteora then fainted to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours into her captivity, Meteora awoke with a groan. She stirred and rubbed her eyes as she sat up 'Man, I just had some crazy dream. I was in some underground cell in the middle of butt-fu** nowhere with a near-naked lizard boy thing." She said aloud.

"Yeah, that was no dream." A voice said.

"GAH!" She jumped onto the ceiling and turned to see the boy was still there, "Damn it man, you scared me!" he just sat there with a blank look on his face. "But, who the hell are you? I don't think I've seen or heard of you before." she wondered as she scratched her head, which caused her to fall back down to the ground.

The boy looked out the window, and lowly said "The collapse of Castle Butterfly."

"Okay, but what's your name?"

-at Castle Butterfly-

"LET ME GO! THIS IS MADNESS!" Mina yelled and squirmed as she was tied down to a chair, the small yet vicious demon girl Shayna finished tying her before reverting back to her human form. "What is the meaning of this?!" she was then smacked in the face, which left a tiny red handprint on her left cheek.

"Shut up bitch! I'll be asking the questions here." Shayna glared as she was floating in front of the oldest living Solarian warrior. She was then pulled away by Marco.

"Easy there Shay, we can't solve all our problems with violence alone." Marco put Shayna down on the floor before facing the girl that almost killed him, his fiancé, and the entire monster population of Mewni. "Look Mina you have exactly 10 seconds to explain what you know or else."

"Explain what exactly?" Mina questioned with a skeptical look.

"The markings we saw on Prince Tom Lucitor." Moon answered before showing her a sketch, "He had a familiar glowing crimson mark on his torso, the same kind of glow from the old Solarian weaponry from years ago. And since you are the last remaining warrior-"

"That I was involved in this? Hey I was here on Mewni the whole time, so how could I have stabbed him anyway?" Mina rebutted.

Marco walked up to her, "Mina Loveberry, I won't repeat myself again." the look on Marco's face read absolute rage, it was enough to make Mina actually shake in her captive state. "Tell us everything now, or else. Last chance, so make it count." Shayna reverted to her demon form and conjured a devilish looking blade, she pressed it to Mina's neck as her eyes turned a shade of dark blue.

"One lie out of you, and this blade will send that pretty little head of yours clean off your body."

Mina looked around the room, everyone was looking down at her. Moon, River, Eclipsa, Globgor, Heckapoo, everyone. All eyes were on her, she inhaled a puff of air before chuckling a little. Her head facing down as her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes, "Well, I guess you aren't as dumb as doormats like I took you for." she let out an evil smile, "Yes, it is true. I am the one who made the dagger that wounded Tom," she then looked up at the crowd, "and I gave it to him."

"Who?" Shayna demanded as she pressed the sharp edge of the blade into Mina's skin, nearly drawing blood.

Mina's eyes glistened for a bit, as suddenly Heckapoo dropped the ground. The group gasped as they saw through a rip in her dress, the familiar glowing red mark was on her back. Before they could do anything else the council all went down, with some kind of glowing red mark on their person. Moon to her neck, Eclipsa to her arms, River in his gut, and Globgor in his chest.

Marco and Shayna were stunned at the sight, they heard an ominous laugh echo through the meeting hall. Mina watched in crazed excitement as Marco and Shayna looked around the room, stepping away from her as they got into battle positions.

"REVEAL YOURSELF NOW!" They screamed.

The two searched the area for the laugh until it stopped, they then looked up before leaping out of the way as a tall figure leaped from the ceiling. Marco and Shayna grunted as the figure stood up and turned to them, Marco gasped when he saw the face "Wait a minute, are you..."

The figure was a tall lizardman with dark greenish scales, and white hair that stood like a mad scientist's hairdo. Dressed only in a pair of dark green pants and a black cape as he let out an shit-eating grin which showed his sharped alligator-like teeth, "So I see you finally met him in person." Marco and Shayna looked past the monster to Mina's sick and psychotic face, which for some reason seemed to be blushing like madness.

The monster never looked away from the human and human/demon hybrid, he then took a mocking bow _"Seth of Septarsis, the last of the Septarians of Mewni."_ He spoke in a haunting voice, one that sent chills down their spines.

"And is also..." Marco and Shayna once again looked to Mina, "My new husband."

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The two's shock was cut short when Seth chopped both of their necks faster than you can say 'What the-', sending the human and half-demon to the ground. Seth than used the blade laced with Solarian magic that Mina gave him to cut her free, to which she leaped into his big muscled arms as they locked lips to snout. Their kiss was brief before she looked to the left to see a shocked and bewildered Moon and Eclipsa, the latter feeling kind of miffed at the scene.

"Oh you hypocritical piece of a shit whore!" Eclipsa yelled nursing her wound.

"Yeah yeah, I know this undermines everything I've said all those years ago. The irony isn't lost in me, the racist bat-shit psycho chick who swore the mass genocide of monsters would be here trading spit with the 2nd in command to one of Mewni's greatest threats and that makes me a giant fucking hypocrite." Mina said with a look of thought, "It's strange, Solaria taught me that monsters were a blight on Mewman society." she and Eclipsa locked eyes, "And I know she taught the same to you, but you saw differently.

You found love in the king of all monsters, even if it had you exiled and frozen in a crystal for hundreds of years. After monsters were given better treatment, the ideals casted upon me by Solaria clouded my mind. And still did after my invasion ended in defeat, so I went a little soul searching. Along the way I ran into my little Sethy here, at first we hated each other and waged in war for a time. Leaving behind a lot of blood, sweat, and tears.

And in those battles I had with him, I realized something. The disdain I had for all monster kind had changed, changed into a burning desire for revenge. Revenge on the one that made all had happened possible, Star Butterfly."

Seth placed Mina to the ground, she then stepped towards the downed queen and advisor, whom never stopped staring hatefully at the girl "We both had our reasons for revenge, me on Star Butterfly, and Sethykins on the Butterfly family. But neither of us had the tools, resources, or capability to do it ourselves."

She then felt a strong hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up to Seth "That was, until he came back."

"W-w-w-who?" Moon painfully asked.

-1000's of miles away-

"Uh, excuse me! I'm talking to you! HEY!" Meteora had been pestering to her cellmate for the past hour, "YOUR NAME-" her mouth was then clamped by the boy's lizard hand as she was pushed onto the bed. Her annoyance became fear under his dead eyes, he climbed onto of her as he held her arms over her head with the hand that wasn't keeping her mouth shut.

The boy leaned in till his forehead rested on her own, "My name... is Azrael." she whimpered into his hands as he added, "I hold onto the one responsible behind everything in this story." for a second the boys eyes flashed from cold red to a yellow _"SURPRISE!"_ he said in a familiar voice before he then went stoic again.

Meteora's eyes went wide, 'Wait...'. Azrael let her mouth go and kept her hands down with both hands now, and she let out in a raspy voice "Toffee?"

"That's his name, Babycakes."

"But how! Star and Ludo killed you!" The young princess exclaimed.

"That's what he wanted you to think, but they really didn't." Azrael said before he leaned his lips in for a kiss, Metorea freaked and then kicked him off before pinning him down like he did to her.

"Explained or I'll have your head!" She threatened as raised a sharpened clawed hand, Azrael's face showed no sign of fear.

"After his defeat, Ludo found an eyeball belonging to him. That was all he needed. He was still alive, but his energy was all used up and it took him everything he had to keep that eye alive, that is until Seth found it. He preserved it, waiting for the right opportunity to take his revenge and regain his full body."

"Then why do you have his soul?" She questioned.

"They needed a host, someone that can handle being used as a vessel." He said.

"And it turned out to be you, but your just a kid. Why not an adult?" She asked, actually feeling bad for the lizard-appendaged boy.

He turned away from her eyes of pity "You really can't say no to your parents when you were just born."

This made Metoera soften her hold as her eyes were wider than manhole covers "Wait, you don't mean…"

Azrael slowly turned back to her and nodded, "Yep, not like I really had much of choice in the matter." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"But, then why are you stuck here?" Metorea asked as she got off him, letting the boy sit up.

"Same as you I'm a prisoner, all because I keep this bastard locked up tight within me." He lowly growled as he looked at his hands.

"But why? I thought that was the point, so you guys can take over Mewni."

"In case you haven't realized, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT MEWNI!" He yelled at her.

"How?" She demanded.

"I'm keeping this monster in check, so that my parents don't kill your parents!" Azrael responded with a finger jab to her chest. The two glared at each other for a time, before Azrael let out a small sigh "But, that might be pointless now."

"What do you mean?" She asked fearfully.

"Your family might already be dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Marco groaned sleepily, "Star not now. I'm trying to grade Shayna's paper (snore), we can play later." he moaned before feeling himself fall to the ground, this knocking him out of his dream sequence. "GAH!" he shot awake, and found himself not in the big room he and Star would be sharing. Instead, he was residing in one of the cells of the old Castle Butterfly dungeon, "What the?"

"Oh good, you're awake." he heard a voice before looking to the cell door, where he found a smug-looking Mina twirling a necklace with a lone key on her finger.

"Mina?" Marco questioned as he went up to the door and held onto the bars, "What's going on? Why am I locked up?"

Mina ceased her twirling and looked at the human boy, "Oh nothing, just the undoing of the mistakes this accursed Butterfly legacy. Honestly, things were much simpler before all this 'Monster Rights' shit started, it was easier when I can just punch monsters in the face and make them go home!" Mina complained.

"Well if we're being specific, they technically were home. Mewmans have just built they're villages on top of their nests, which is a major cause of habitat loss for mons-" Marco was interrupted when he was struck with a whip "OH!" he rubbed his sore hand, staring at Mina who produced a whip out of thin air.

"But things have changed now, I'm married to a monster like my queen's disappointment of a daughter. The old me would have been insulted for such an act," she sighed "but Sethy ended up being the one that makes me sane. I don't know why but I feel safe with him, even if he's a monster. I feel more comfortable around him than with any of the guys from my old army, like he understands what I'm going through. He treats me like a being and not a commander or lunatic or anything, he treats me right. At first I didn't trust him because he's a monster, but now he's all that really want. Now I know why Eclipsa chose to be with a monster over her own kind." she turned away from Marco, making sure her blush wasn't seen by the earthling.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say you love him." Marco replied with a smartass smile.

Mina growled but didn't deny it, "You know, at first I wanted to destroy all of the monsters and bring Mewni back to the glory days. That was until Seth came along, but now I have a new vision for this crummy ole universe." Mina let out an evil smile, one that would make a monster pee themselves. "A vision where only me and my Sethykins stand above all, starting with this pitiful kingdom." she then laughed maniacally as she walked to the exit, passing by the unconscious forms of the royal Butterfly family and Heckapoo.

"What about Star, you aren't gonna kill her are you?" Marco asked fearfully.

"I've tried to do that and looked how that turned out." she replied, "No, I have something else in mind for that for that royal bitch." she said ominously.

(meanwhile)

Star followed where that shady figure went, up to near the Mewman desert 30 miles west of the castle. Since she was so high up riding on Cloudy #2, and by riding with the other clouds she could keep an eye on them without being spotted. She saw the figure push over a giant rock, which revealed a trapdoor that the shady being entered.

After 10 minutes the figure came back and pushed the rock over the door, then walk away. After she saw the figure go back into a part of the forest that wasn't burnt completely down to the roots, she ordered Cloudy #2 to descend. Which he did, as she landed on the sands she muttered a spell that made her hands glow red. A little super strength spell she discovered. She then pushed on the giant rock, and slowly she unveiled the trap door again.

She pulled open the door and jumped right in, and she found herself in what seemed to be underground tunnels with lanterns lighting up the way. "Mina! Are you here?" she called out as she walked down the halls. She carefully made her way down the hall, searching corridor through corridor, until she found herself at a wooden door. Star tested the knob and not to her surprise it was locked, she soon held out her hand.

"Narwhal Blast!" She casted, she then shot the door off with a magical narwhal before she got ready to attack. She looked around and saw various photos of her, Marco and the kids all tacked onto bulletin boards scattered throughout the room. "Okay talk about obsessive." She said as she disarmed her magic as she continued looking around trying to find clues. "For someone who's a complete nut job, you would think that she would keep her plans out in the open." Star whispered.

"Tell me about it." Star yelped and then looked to her side and found Mariposa.

"What are you doing here, I told Cloudy to take you two away!" Star nagged.

"And Tia Janna bribed him to leave me so that she can find her future husband, and I was worried about you." She said honestly.

"That's sweet of you Mari but you really shouldn't be here, Marco will kill me if something happens to you." Star exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Living with Shayna on you for a few years does things to a boy, who go turned into a girl." Mariposa waved off Star's worries before she searched around the room, Besides there is nothing around here that could potentially be dangerous…. AHH!" Mariposa yelled, Star then looked back and saw Mariposa on the floor covering her eyes.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Star asked Mariposa then pointed at a picture of her and Marco in a very private and intimate moment, in their underground hideout when she was poisoned. Star then burned it with a fire spell as her face heated up with an embarrassed blush across her cheeks.

"H-how did she get that!" Star questioned.

"I can never unsee that!" Mariposa let out with the look of a scarred child.

Star then pointed a finger gun at her. "Yes you will." Star said, Mariposa then looked at her. "Mind Eraser pew pew." She said and shot the young Diaz, who was hit in the corneas with a blue spell that diluted her pupils before they resized themselves. "I hope Marco is doing much better then I am."

(back with Marco)

The half-Latino was trying to pick the lock of his cell with a bobby-pin he had kept in his pocket, for emergencies, "Man, they make this look so easy in movies." he complained as he kept fiddling with the lock, until he dropped the bobby-pin and it comedically bounced all the way to a drain pipe. "God damn it!" he sighed before he sat back down on the cell bench. "Great, I'm never getting out of here am I?"

"Not with that attitude you're not." Marco yelped as he saw Shayna had at some point regained consciousness and sitting right next to him, with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees.

"How'd did you get in here?" Marco questioned.

"I'm half demon with an unlimited pool of dark magic who's also escaped from the many of the world's prisons in over 3 million ways." Shayna replied.

"Oh, right. Forgot you're Janna's girl." he then pointed to the door, "Don't suppose you can get the-" he then saw she was holding all the locks to the cells, "Never mind then." Marco then stood up and walked out of the cell, with Shayna in tow. Marco then looked around, "Okay, if I remember correctly then..." he felt around a nearby wall before one of the rocks were pressed in, revealing a secret passage. "Bingo, bango. Come on, Shay."

The girl followed Marco into the secret passage, but then came back to leave a few dummies in their place. She then spilled some water on the fake Marco's crotch, she then chuckled before running back after Marco as the secret passage closed behind her.


End file.
